Darkest Before the Dawn
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Darkest must fall upon you before you see the light. Gabby and Gabriel Sylar Gray are fighting the darkness that has fallen on the new Company.
1. The Game

After two full stories you think I would be over he fact that I don't own Zachary Quinto. WRONG! This is my third story enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 1 The Game

I walked up the stone steps to the paper factory. I never thought that I would step foot in the company much less be the head of it. My new job was just another factor of my life that changed the last two years. First I left my last host family, then I move to New York. Then I got married and had a baby. At the beginning of the summer I got my new job at the company. Then I took in Micah Saunders, who came to the company to find his aunt, Tracy Struass. Micah has been recovering from being shot for an entire summer. He was recovering well and was do to start school in September. I also have a little boly named Noah. Noah took to his surrgote brother right away and Micah always asked me and Gabriel to visit him in the company hospital.

"Good Morning Mrs. Gray" My assistant Chelsea said.

"Good Morning Chelsea" I said.

"Where is little Noah?" She asked.

"With his Grandmother" I said.

"That's good, oh Mr. Miller wants to see you" Chelsea said. I went to the man that was second in command.

"Good Morning Gabby" Frank said.

"Good Morning Frank" I said.

"A complication has come up which I was hoping you will fix for us" Frank said.

"That would be?" I said.

"Cypher has been seen. We need one of our best agents to go to Los Angelas" Frank said.

"Ask Noah" I said. Even though Noah didn't need to he still took field jobs.

"I was hoping Gabriel could go" Frank said.

"Now Gabby, I know you don't like the idea. You know Gabriel is the only one who could handle Cypher, him and Peter." Frank said. It was a double blow. My best friend and My husband. Frank must be joking.

"No" I said quickly.

"Gabby, they need to go" Frank said.

I knew he was right. Gabriel and Peter have helped more specials then another agents in company history. I just didn't want them to get hurt. I knew Cypher's game. Cypher aka Natehaniel use to be me and Gabriel's next door neighbor. We found out Nate was Cypher the day before Noah was born. It came as a huge shock to me.

"Promise me they have all the best protection in the world" I said.

"Of cousrse, I will pearsonally see to it" Frank said.

That night we ate dinner at our friends Mohinder and Elle Shuresh's house. Our other friends Peter Petrelli and Erin Andrews were there two. Micah and Noah were the new addition to our little gathering. Very welcomed adddition.

"How you feeling Micah" Elle said. Elle was not only a healer but a doctor as well.

"I'm ok. I still have problems moving my arms" Micah said. Micah was shot by Cypher and the former head of the company Mr. Arnold Stevens.

"I still can't understand why you couldn't heal him" Gabriel said.

"Neither can I" Elle said.

"I have a theory" Mohinder said.

"That is?" Elle said. She was clearly annoyed that here husband was trying to show off. Never the less she loved that man more then life it self.

"I think that Micah's ability was interfering" He said.

"I think so to" Micah said.

"You can take to electromics, how does that work?" Erin asked.

"Because his atoms are different them most, I am not surprised there is one ability which is impervious to your ability Elle" Mohinder said.

"Show off" Elle said smirking.

"Give me the kid" Peter demanded.

"Say please" Gabriel said

"Fine may please hold my favorite godson" Peter said.

"He is my godson too" Elle said.

"You can hold him after me" Peter said.

"I swear you guys are going to spoil him rotten" I said.

"That's the goal" Peter said.

When chosing my son's godparents. I thought about who it would mean the most to. I knew Peter loved kids so it was natural I pick him. Erin and I both agreed that Elle needed have something postive to look forward to. A few months ago Elle miscarried thanks to Samuel Sullivain. Elle still hadn't fully recovered but she was getting better. She loved Noah and I knew she would love to have her own kid.

"Elle and I have announcement to make" Mohinder said.

"You want to tell them" Mohinder said.

"No you tell them" Elle said.

"Elle is pregnant" Mohinder said. I didn't know who was louder me or Erin.

"That's the best news!" I said. With tears in my eyes. I was so happy for them.

"Are you coming to bed Gabby?" Gabriel said.

"In a minute" I said.

I did my usual nighttime routine. Went and checked on our two boys. Noah was sound asleep in his crib. Micah was fast asleep. He feel asleep with a comic book in his hand. I took it out of his hand. I put the covers over him and closed his door.

"It good of you to join me Mrs. Gray" Gabriel said as I got into bed.

"I am so beat" I said.

"Well with everything you been doing, I'm not surprised" Gabriel said.

"Cypher was seen in LA" I said.

"Really" He said.

"Frank wants to send you and Peter" I said.

"You don't want me to go" Gabriel said.

" I am swallowing my pride an allowing you both to go" I said.

"Thank you" He said kissing me.

"I know what it means to you" I said. Gabriel had to same ability as Cypher.

"I love you so much" He said.

"I love you to" I said.

"I'm going to miss you" He said.

"I will to" I said

"Have you had any lucky finding Tracy" Gabriel said. Tracy has been missing for months

"Not a sign of her" I said.

"It's so weird she just disappeared like that" Gabriel said

"I know" I said. There were no leads what so ever to her wherabouts.

I know that everything that happened in last couple of months were not an accident. I knew that Arnold Stevens had to have something to do with it. I just didn't know how much. All I know if Tracy's dissappearace had anything to do with him, then she might be died or worse. Arnold Stevens was a horrible man hellbeant on killing off the specials. I just didn't know why. He tried to kill Micah. I knew that it wasn't over. It had been to quiet these last couple of was months. I had to make sure that Arnold was taken care of. For my family's sake.


	2. Can't Turn Back

I own nothing. All Heroes characters are property of NBC

* * *

Ch. 2 Can't Turn Back Now

There was nothing else that I good do but watch them go. Their trip to LA was worrying not only me but to the entire company. Everyone was scared of Cypher and Arnold. It was hard to find agents that will be a part of the team to look for them. Agents have quit and demaned to be reassigned. I knew that Gabriel and Peter needed to go, to finally deal with them. I knew that both men had a vendata against the company and would do anything to harm anyone with the company

"You have everything" I asked Gabriel. It was the night before he and Peter left and he was just now packing

"I think so" Gabriel said.

"When is your flight?" I asked.

"11" He replied

The next morning came way to soon.

"Better get going" I said. He brought me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you" He said. He took Noah from my arms

"I'm going to miss this little guy to" Gabriel said kissing the top of Noah's forehead.

"Be careful please" I said. He kissed me goodbye the he was gone. After Gabriel left I made dinner.

"I can't wait until school starts" Micah said.

"Have you got everything you need for school?" I asked.

"I think so." He said.

I put Noah to sleep and then played a board game with Micah. Micah then went to sleep. I took a shower then called Erin. Erin I knew would be missing her fiancee Peter. Peter has been my best friend since he was a baby. I met Erin and Her sister Elle when Erin was attack by my sister Jade. Jade had an ability to mess up a person's genetic code, but with a deadly effect.

"Missing Gabriel" She said.

"How did you guess?" I asked

"Lucky guess" Erin said.

"How are you" I asked.

"Good. Peter said he will call later tonight" She said.

"Gabriel said the same thing" I said.

"Are you worried" She asked.

" A little" I said.

"I think were all. It was very big of you to let them go" Erin said.

"I just know I'm not going to sleep tonight" I said.

"Noah should keep you company" Erin said.

"Noah gotten very good at sleeping through the night" I said. As soon as I said this I heard my baby boy cry.

"Erin I have to go, Noah's up" I said.

"Ok Peter should be calling soon anyways" She said.

"Good Night" I said.

"Relax and sleep" She said.

" I wil" I said.

On Tuesdays I went to visit my sister Jade. I didn't know why I just felt like I should. Jade and me don't get along. We haven't for a little over a hundred years. Jade had done so many evil things. I once thought she was the most evilest person I ever met. She calmed down a lot after Cypher attacked her last year. She wasn't what you would call a nice person, but she was not completley evil anymore. I was know able to go and visit her on Tuesday; however, it was like pulling teeth

"Good Afternoon Jade" I said.

"Good Afternoon Gabby' Jade said.

"How is Noah?" She asked.

"He's good" I said. I always felt akward talking to her because it was like it was hard for her to make pleasant conversations.

"I brought you some brownies" I said.

"Thanks" She said. The word came out like she never used it before.

"Have you found Cypher" She asked. Cypher ticked off a lot of people, Jade was one of them. They use to date and it didn't end well. The fact was that Jade just wasn't a people person. She was the type of girl that would rather stay home then to go on a date. It was who Jade is and she made it clear that she wasn't changing.

"No but they have leads" I said.

"I heard in LA" She said.

"Are you ok with Gabriel gone" She asked.  
"As ok as to be expected" I said.

"Gabby can I please leave the company" Jade asked.

"Why so you can cause me more headaches" I said..

"I promise I won't do what I use to do" Jade asked.

"You killed Mom and Dad" I said.

"Well at least your talking about it to me now" She said

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean we never talked about what happened. Sometimes you just blow up at me and you never ask me my side of the story" Jade said.

"Ok that's my limit" I said.

"You never listen to me" she shouted after me

"You never give me a reason to. You disrespeact me all the time. Why should I give you luxary of listen to you" I asked

"Just please think about it" Jade asked. Jade didn't understand she already made the decesion for me. Jade couldn't change what she has done.

Gabriel called me every night. He and Peter were bot having much luck. He said he thear this that I almost let the beef roast burn. I couldn't wait to have him home. Gabriel has changed was so much since I first meet him. Somethings you couldn't turn back from, but he did. He made the changes that he needed to make him a better person. I adored him for it everyday. It also made me question why I would give Jade a second chance to prove herself. Where is the point where you can't forgive a person's mistakes?


	3. Quality Time

HEROES is own by NBC.

* * *

Ch .3 Quality Time

Peter and Gabriel couldn't wait to come home. Peter just wanted to come home the minute he got off the plane. He said he understood why his parents never moved to LA. This was coming from a lifetime New Yorker.

"I want to come home" Peter said.

"LA isn't that bad" I said.

"It's too hot" He said.

"Poor baby" I teased.

"I am rolling on the floor laughing" Peter said.

"Gabriel wants to talk to you" Peter said. My husband came on moments later.

"Hey Baby" He said.

"Hey Honey" I said.

"How are you" He asked.

"Good can't wait for you to come home" I said

"How are the boys?" He asked.

"Their good. Noah is crawling now" I said.

"That's fantastic. Remember how mad he would get when he tried to roll over" He said. We laughed at the memory.

"Micah's therapist said that he is making great progress in therapy" I said.

"That's great. I like his therapist, she is very nice" Gabriel said.

"Well I better go. I love you so much" Gabriel said.

"I love you to. Can't wait to see you" I said.

"Me either I want to go home so bad" Gabriel said.

I couldn't wait to see him. Everyone missed Peter and Gabriel at the Company. It seemed like this trip will end without out any problems. I anticipate that there would be problems. Maybe everything was finally calming down.

"Gabrielle I need to speak to you in your office" Frank said. We went to my office where we wouldn't be heard.

"Cypher is on the move, we don't know how it happened" Frank said.

"He knows we are following him" I said.

"Are Peter and Gabriel alright" I asked.

"Yes they are we are sending the home. There isn't anymore they could do in LA" Frank said. I was glad they coming home. I was however disappointed Cypher got away.

I slepted better that night than ever before. I was relieved Gabriel was coming home. It was fast asleep when I heard my door open.

"Gabriel" I said.

"Hey Babe" He said. I got up and hugged him. I jumped on him and moments later we were on the floor.

"If this is how I am going to be greeted, I should go away more often" Gabriel said.

"I am so glad your home" I said.

"How was everything" Gabriel said.

"Boring nothing happened" I said. He went to Noah's nursery. He kissed him then he came to bed.

"Tired' I said.

"Very" he said. We stayed up for another hour talking about his trip. Then we fell asleep.

"Gabriel your home" Micah said giving him a hug

"What is on the agenda today" Gabriel asked me.

"I don't know" I said.

"How about we have a picnic in Central Park?" Micah said.

"That is a good idea" I said. We spent a lot of quality time together that day.

Pregnancy seemed to be agreeing with Elle. She only had only a few doctors' appointments and both have turned out great. Mohinder seemed to be getting excited. Elle complained that he was to over protective. Elle said that her mom was more excited than Mohinder, if that was possible.

"We should plan an engagement party for Erin and Peter" I said.

"I was thinking the same thing" Elle said.

"How are we going to do it?" I asked.

"We will find a way" Elle said.

"Were has Erin been" I asked.

"Her and Peter are spending quality time together." Elle said.

"Peter had been back for three days" I said.

"I know. They acted like they haven't seen each other for millions of years" Elle said giggling.

"I heard Peter got really bad sunburn" I said. Elle nodded.

"Erin said he looked like a lobster" Erin said giggling. I knew that Peter and Erin were having a good time being engaged. I thought back to early days of mine and Gabriel's relationship.

_I loved picnics in the park. Gabriel seemed to be very happy with them to. I after months of dating him I still didn't know how far this was going. There were times were I felt that I was a bad girlfriend. He always reassured me that I was doing a good job. I knew that he wanted more from me then what I was giving but I wasn't comfertable having a serious commitment with him at least not at this time._

"_I can't believe you did that" I said._

"_Believe it. I had some good times in Mexico" Gabriel said._

"_Maybe one day I will get to travel to Mexico" I said._

"_We will go together" He said. It was these moments that made me feel uncomfortable._

"_Gabby where do you think this relationship going?" Gabriel asked. Damn it he asked the dreaded question._

"_I don't know. Never thought of it" I said_

"_I have but I'm afraid you will disagree with me" Gabriel said._

"_What" I said._

"_Well I was hoping we will get married and maybe have a family" Gabriel said._

"_Gabriel, you know I don't believe in marriage" I said._

"_Why don't you" I said._

"_Because I just don't. I am too old to get married and have a kid. I don't know if I can even get pregnant" I said._

"_One day I will change your mind about marriage" He said._

"_You can try" I said._

"_One day you will be Mrs. Gray" Gabriel said._

"_We will see" I said smiling._

He did manage to change my mind. I was really glad I did. I was always open to change my mind about a lot of things, well maybe not my sister, I been thinking a lot about what Jade's said. I just didn't think I was ready to listen to her now. I had many other things to worry about.


	4. Sisterly Confession

I own nothings. Everything is owned by NBC.

Authors Note: Thanks to Ancient Bad Wolf and Emily for reviewing. Thanks for the wonderful review on facebook Em!

* * *

I thought a lot about Jade over the next few weeks. I couldn't get what she told me out of my head. I wanted what was the best for my family. I didn't think I was ready. I had no one to talk to about it. All my friends and my husband knew I didn't like to talk about my sister. It always wore on my heart when I did. I was getting so irritated that I finally told Gabriel what was going on with me.

"Why don't you talk to her about it" Gabriel said.

" I just can't" I said.

"You will feel better when you do" He said.

"I don't think I want to go on Tuesday" I said.

"You have to go. I know Jade always looks forward to it" Gabriel said.

"Will you com with me?" I asked. He agreed.

Like my usual Tuesday routine I went to work, went to meetings and went to talk to Jade. This time Gabriel went with me. As we pased the room of people eyes followed us. Everyone had heard about Sylar. I guess everyone still thought that Gabriel should be in a different position then he was now.

"Good afternoon Jade" I said

"How are you Gabby. Sylar" Jade said. Gabriel did not correct Jade.

"I am glad you came back" Jade said.

"Can you tell me what happened the night Mom and Dad died" I said.

"You mean your not going to walk away?" She said surprised,

"Yeah" I said.

"Before we start I have to tell you something" Jade said.

"What?" I said. Was she alright?

"Our parents were not are parents" Jade said. The room was silent you could hear a pin drop.

"That's a lie" I said. I was just about to get up.

"Gabby please don't leave" Jade said in a voice I never heard, pleading.

"The night they died I found out bout our adoptuon. I got mad and I stared to lost control of my ability. I didn't even know I had the ability to make fire' Jade said.

"Why our parents?" I said.

"The always thought they liked you better. Dad didn't do to you what he did to me" Jade said.

"What did he do?" I said.

"I think you know. Rememember all the times I got bruises and you would ask where I got them" Jade said.

"It can't be true" I said.

"Gabriel you know I'm telling the truth" She said.

"She hasn't lied since she started talking" Gabriel said. I didn't know what to say.

"They always hated me because I wasn't perfect. Like you" Jade said.

"That is the excuse you always use" I said

"I know, but it's true" Jade said.

"Gabby you're my sister. Please give me a second chance" She said. t

"Why?" I said.

"Beccause I want us to us to talk again. You can yell, call me every name in the book. I don't care, I just want us to talk again" Jade said.

"Why would I want to have anything to do with you?" I said.

"I WANT TO COME HOME" Jade yelled

'YOU HURT ME" I said choking. We both were crying.

"You just hurt me so much" I said. She came over by me and put her arms around me.

"I want to see my nephew. I am so sorry about everthing" she said.

"It took me forever to let Daniel go" I said.

"I know you miss him" Jade said.

"Why did you kill him?" I said sobbing.

"Arthur wasn't giving me a choice" Jade wiping the tears.

"I love you Gabby. You're my sister, how could I not" Jade said.

"Then why you always try to hurt me" I said.

"Because I was afraid that you will leave me behind" Jade said.

"I wouldn't of" I said.

"You know I saw Gabriel before you did. I know that one day you would meet and fall in love with him" Jade said.

"I missed having you around. I miss the old you" Jade said.

"I don't know if I want you in my life" I said.

"Please, I haven't seen Noah since he was born" Jade said.

"I have to sleep on this" I said.

Getting into bed that night I had a heavy heart. I was so heartbroken. The last time I felt like this, Gabriel left. I didn't know what else to do. I tossed and turned all night. I was completely broken up. Who was I? Who was my parents? Are they alive? The answers to these questions were far away. I could tell Gabriel wanted to say something, but I would always change the subject. I didn't know what to do. I had know idea I was adopted. I was blindsided. How could Jade of kept this secret for so long.

The next day my head was clear. I knew what I had to do. I had to look for our parents. I also knew what to do with Jade as well.

"I am going to give the order for Jade to release" I said.

"Honey I am so proud of you. Where is your sister going to live?" Gabriel said.

"The company set up apartments for people being release from the company" I said.

"I want to find out about my parents" I said. He gave me a look.

"You don't think it's a good idea" I said.

"I just worry that it's not going to be what you expected and it's going to hurt you" Gabriel said.

"It's a risk that I have to take" I said.


	5. Deadline

Heroes are the property of NBC.

* * *

Ch. 5 Deadline

My sister was released from the company at the end of August. August came and went and then it was September and Micah's first day of High School. Micah was going to the same high school I used to go to when I first came to New York. Micah was nervous because he tried going to public school first but it did not work out so well for him. I told him that it was better than going to private school. I went to work. It was a bad day from the start.

I went to work with a positive attitude. As soon as I got in there was chaos everywhere I went. I had morning all morning, and there had been a huge fight in the apartments that patients stayed. By mid morning there came word that there were a few agents that were classified as MIA. We had an emergency meeting to talking about the situation. No one knew where they were. No one said it but everyone thought they must be dead. All field operations were suspended until further noticed. When I came to check on Noah the child care workers said he was fussy and he had a fever. Gabriel brought him home. When I finally came home, Gabriel was a sleep on the couch with Noah. It was a sight I had become accustomed to.

"Gabriel I'm home" I said.

"Hey" He said stretching.

"How is he?" I said.

"I think we have to take him to Mohinder" Gabriel said. We waited until Micah got home from school before we went to see our good friend.

"Hey guys what's up" Mohinder greeted us.

"Noah is sick" I said. Mohinder took little Noah to examine him.

"He has a really bad earache and he has a sinus infection" Mohinder said. He gave us medicine.

"How is Elle?" I asked.

"She is great. She gets morning sickness really bad" Mohinder said.

"Do you know yet when she is due?" I asked him.

"April 25" Mohinder said.

"Elle says that you are planning an engagement party for Peter and Erin" Mohinder said.

"Yeah we are" I said.

"You girls love parties" Mohinder said shaking his head. I giggled and left his office.

Noah fell asleep when we got home. I put him in his crib and got into bed with Gabriel.

"Any good movies on?" I said. Before he could answer my cell went off. Gabriel said he was going to take a shower.

"Hey Erin" I said.

"I am going to kill somebody" Erin said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Emma. She is working with me now" Erin said.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She said that I cost her job at the hospital. Now the other girls won't talk to me" Erin said.

"What is her problem?" I asked.

"She still likes Peter" Erin said.

"He is engaged" I said.

"She is mad because he started dating me so soon after he dumped her" Erin said.

"I'm so sorry" Erin said.

"I may have to quit my job" Erin said.

"You love working at Hudson's" I said.

"I know but she is making work so unbearable" Erin said.

"Peter's marrying you not Emma" I said. A few more minutes of venting and she felt better.

"Ewe you used that cologne again" I said as Gabriel got into bed. I love to tease him about it.

"Oh you love it" Gabriel said. I snuggled up to him for the nighttime movie.

"Hey Gabby have you ever thought about adopting Micah?" Gabriel said.

"Yes. I want to bring it up to him but I am afraid to" I said.

"I also would like us to have another baby" Gabriel said.

"You serious?" I said.

"Yeah. Noah and Micah need a little sister" Gabriel said. I kissed him.

"Lets work on adopting Micah first" I said

The next day we went to visit Jade. She was now living in an apartment. There were no pictures or anything on the walls. She seemed to be doing well. She even asked me to hold Noah. Noah was feeling so much better this morning. His fever broke during the night. It seemed that it was going to be a quiet day then Noah call.

"Gabby, two of the five agents was found this morning" Noah said.

"Oh no where?" I said

"Outside of New York' Noah said.

"Any ideas who did it?" I asked.

"Cypher" Noah said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Just his MO" Noah said

"Is that how the police knew it was not Sylar" I said.

"Yes. Oh I have news on Tracy Strauss" Noah said.

"Really What?" I said.

"He state Id and her purse were found miles from her home. In it there was a plane ticket. The plane ticket was for she was missing. It was in LA" Noah said.

"Do you think she might be found in New York" I asked.

"I don't know. The agents have to be called back on field assignment before we find out more" Noah said.

"I will talk to Frank about it" I said.

"Please hurry. I don't know how long Tracy's got, if she is alive that is" Noah said.


	6. Stress Management

HEROES is owned by NBC. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Ch. 6 Stress Management

Over the next few days we looked for any sign of Tracy. Noah go involved in the search. There was no evidence that she was alive or dead. It was just her purse. When I told Micah this he went to his room and shut the door. I went to check on him, he was just doing his homework. I told him dinner was ready but said he wasn't hungry. I just let him be alone.

"Sometimes you just have to let a person some out of their mood" Gabriel said.

"I know it's just that I wish there was more we can do" I said.

"There is nothing else you could do. Your doing all you can" Gabriel said.

Erin was ready to pull her hair out. Emma was making it impossible for her to work. She now had to eat outside the breakroom during lunch. Emma's friends said they were going to kick her butt. They were lucky that Elle was pregnant because she would of killed them. It was suprising because Elle was a pacifist, and didn't belive in violence. I told her to quit but she said she needed the money for college. Erin went back to school for psycology after taking a break when Her and Elle's aunt was sick. Elle said she didn't go back because she was going through a horrible break up and lost all cofindence after it. She also said she was really close to her aunt. Erin had to work so me and Elle went out to lunch.

"So Mohinder tells me your not running" I said. Elle was very athletic and a fast runner.

"Yeah" She said, she seemed very uncomfortable.

"Why not you love to run?" I asked.

"Well I am afraid it would hurt the baby. I don't think I would survive if I have another miscarriage" She said.

"Did they doctor say you shouldn't?" I asked.

"No, it's just I'm afraid" Elle said

"Well as long as you are careful, why shouldn't you at least do low impact exercise? Excercising helps during delivery. It made mine go easier" I said.

"I know that I just don't want to take the chance" Elle said

"Talk to your doctor please" I said.

Micah was doing great at his new school. So far he was making all A's. His teachers were raving about how brilliant he was. Expecially his computer teacher. Even without his ability Micah was really good with computers.

"For homecoming each homeroom gets a hall to decorate" Micah said.

"Oh yeah. My class did that" I said.

"My friend Max is a good artist" Micah said. Max was short for Maxine. I could tell that Micah had a little crush on her.

"Really? What does she draw?" I asked.

"She draws a lot of landscapes" Micah said.

Work has been becoming a lot more stressful. The worst was that Gabriel now didn't come home since at least 8. Both him and I were exhausated from work. At least Noah was sleeping more. We went to his doctors' appointment and he gained 4 pounds. Noah was 5 pounds at birth and we were conerned about his birth. The doctors' assured us that he was completely healthy.

"You and Gabriel should go on vacation" Erin said.

"Erin we didn't even go on a hooneymoon" I said.

"Why not?" She said.

"Because there is so much work to do" I said.

"Well you did have a really good time in Mexico." Erin said.

"It's just not a good time for a vaction" I said.

"Well I think you guys should have a hooneymoon" Erin said.

I knew she was up to something I just didn't know what. I found out the next day what it was.

"Surprise" Erin said shoving plane tickets in my face.

"What?" I said.

"Your Maids of Honer decided you needed a long over due hooneymoon." Elle said.

"You guys this is to Cabo" I said.

"We know." They said together.

"What about Noah and Micah?" I asked.

"What do you think we will do let them starve" Erin said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Your going" They said. They could be very bossy sometimes.

Me and Gabriel found ourselves at the airport two days later. We both took a leave of absents from the Company. Frank said the Elle came to him to ask.

"Let's call Erin" I said. I missed my baby. I havn't spent time away from Noah since he was born.

"Yeah just to see if he is alright" Gabriel said.

"Hello Gabby" Erin said.

"How is he" I said.

"He's good. Taking a nap" Erin said.

"Ok I will call again tonight" I said.

"Remember to have fun" Erin said. I didn't know if that was possible.

When we got to Cabo it was almost dark. We were staying at Coronado Springs Resort. I turned on my phone and right away there were things from the Company.

"Gab promise me you'll have fun" Gabriel said.

"I just can't relax knowing that there much to do" I said.

"I want us to. We haven't been anywhere together since last year" Gabriel said.

"Give me the phone" Gabriel said putting out his hand.

"No" I said.

"Gabby this is stupid" He said

"So I am stupid now. If I am so stupid then way did you marry me?" I snapped. It came out harsher then meant to.

"I'm not saying that just so tense" Gabriel said.

"You make me so mad sometimes" I said. I stomped into the hotel room.

Gabriel said he was going to look around for a bit. I didn't respond cause I was still iritaited with him. He could sleep on the floor for all I care Somehow I fell asleep. It was two hours later. It was aboout 8 o'clock. I felt so much better. I looked around. Gabriel wasn't there. I heard water going. Gabriel came out of the shower few minutes later.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I got up by myself" I said.

"You feel better" He said.

"Yes. I am. Sorry I snapped at you earlier" I said.

"I know. Your just stressed" Gabriel said.

"I didn't know this job would be so tiring" I said.

"Do you want to go out to dinner" He asked.

"Ok take a shower and get dressed." Gabriel said smiling. For the first time since we landed I was glad we were here.

"I would love to" I said.


	7. A Week Off

I own nothing. The show Heroes in owned by NBC.

* * *

Ch. 7 A Week Off

I woke up in the morning with the sun in my face. The first thing I noticed was how well rested I was. I noticed the clock and it said 10:30. Gabriel was still asleep. I shook him. He was the heaviest sleeper known to men. At least he didn't snore.

"Morning" Gabriel said.

"Morning" I said

"You feeling better" Gabriel said.

"Much. Haven't slept in until 10 for a long time" I said.

"Want to go get some breakfast" Gabriel said.

"Sure" I said.

After breakfast we went swimming and then went shopping.

"Which one for Noah" I said.

"I like that one" I said.

"I want to get Micah a new sweatshirt" I said.

"You're going to spoil those kids rotten" Gabriel said smirking.

"So sue me" I said smiling. He knew how much I like buying presents.

That night we went to a club to go dancing.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me.

"Umm I don't know surprise me" I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"I am a bad influence on you" He smirked.

"Why" I asked.

"Since you been with me I noticed you drink a lot more" He said smirking.

"Yeah because being married to you is stressful" I said. He stuck him tongue out at me.

"Very mature" I said. He went to get us drinks. He wasn't gone for five minutes when a guy came up to me.

"Hey sweetheart where you from" He said. He obviously had way too much to drink. I tried walking away but he followed me.

"Why don't you come with me and my friends" He asked.

"I got to go. My husband is waiting for me and he is convicted felon" I said. Then he spilled his beer on me.

"Hey get away from her" Gabriel said suddenly appearing.

"If you ever touch my wife again, I will cut your hands off" He spat. We walked away. After a few hours, we went back to the hotel and lay down in the hammock.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" I asked laughing.

"I can't tell you that" Gabriel said.

"Come on" I said.

"I can't" He said. He was blushing I never seen him blush before.

"Why not?" I said. I told him my most embarrassing moment.

"Ok fine. In High School I was bullied. I use to get a teased a lot about my eyebrows" He said.

"And?" I said.

"One time I was fed up I came home from school early" He said

"You ditched school?" I said.

"Yeah. See my mom worked at a spa and had hair wax. Well I put it on my eyebrows and I burnt myself" He whispered. I lost it, I was laughing for ten minutes.

"It's not funny" He said.

"It is to me" I said. After a few moments I finally got a hold of myself.

"Is that all you were teased about?" I asked.

"It was horrible I got teased for everything. Especially my clothes and my glasses." He said.

"What was wrong with them" I asked.

"I wore mom sweaters and oversized glasses" Gabriel said horrified. That started a new round of laughter. Even in the dark I could see him blush.

"I miss my baby" I said.

"Did you call Peter and Erin?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, they said he was doing fine. Micah was playing with him when I called." I said.

"We will see him on Monday" Gabriel said bringing me closer.

The next week past by very fast. We were having so much fun. We went out every night and lay in the hammocks before bed. During the day we went swimming, and went exploring. I was dreading going back to work. Things got worse when my assistant quit. When I get back I had to do more interviews for a new assistant. Before I knew it we were in the airport on our way home. When we got to New York It was 6 o'clock at night.

"My baby" I said cuddling Noah in my arms.

"Did you have fun with Aunty Erin and Uncle Pete" I said.

"Erin why you scratched up?" Gabriel said.

"I got into a fight at work" Erin said proudly. I looked at her.

"Erin you didn't" I said looking at her. She nodded her head.

"I can't believe you finally kicked Emma's ass" I said.

"Well there wasn't much ass to kick" She said smirking.

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me what she was doing" Peter said.

"Because I thought I could handle it" Erin said.

"Did this happen at work" I asked.

"Yeah me and Emma were both fired" She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry" I said. Peter shook his head

"What an example to set for Micah and Noah" Peter said dismayed.

"I hope I am a good example about how to kick somebody's butt properly" Erin said.

"Well Noah has a dad like me for an example" Gabriel said. Peter started laughing.

"You couldn't fight if you tried. Remember who was beating who the night I exploded" Peter said.

"It wasn't my fault. Nicki distracted me but hitting me" Gabriel said.

"Excuses, Excuses" Peter said smirking. It was good to see my friends.

"How was your trip" Erin asked

"I hope you guys went places besides you hotel room" Peter said. Erin and I stared at him.

"I can't believe you made a joke like that" I said.

"Ha-ha, not so Perfect Peter anymore" Erin said smirking.

"Well he did get drunk in the tree house" I said.

"Peter was drunk in a tree house" Gabriel said confused.

"You surprised" Peter said.

"A little" Gabriel said laughing. We brought Noah home and gave him a bath.

"Noah please don't get Daddy wet" Gabriel said. His shirt was shocked.

"Gabe the baby should be the one getting the bath" I said giggling.

"He keeps splashing me" Gabriel said. Noah was giggling with delight.

"Who is Micah staying the night with again?" Gabriel asked.

"A kid named Jeff from his school. His mother will bring him home in the morning" I said.

"We should call his Grandma, tell him we got him" Gabriel said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea" I said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Micah doesn't get along with his Grandma. " Gabriel said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" I said.

Going to bed that night I was dreading going to work. I knew that it was going to be a nightmare. So many agents quit and Cypher and Arnold were taking up a lot of the Company's time. When I got in I was shocked at the sight I found the Company in.


	8. Chaotic Return

NBC Owns HEROES.

* * *

Ch. 8 Chaotic Return

The Company was a mess. There wasn't anything that hadn't been touched. A lot of the windows were broken. The scariest thing was that files were opened. I hoped that the person didn't look in them. I know this wasn't good. We couldn't even figure out if anything was missing. Missions were canceled today because we needed as many people at the company to clean up. I went to my office. My office seemed to have gotten the worst of it. The couch in my office was destroyed and my desk was turn over. I started cleaning my office. A few minutes into cleaning a found a not that wasn't in my handwriting or anyone else from the company.

_Gabrielle, _

_I was disappointed to see you were on vacation. I guess I will have to catch you later. Don't worry I didn't take anything. The Company doesn't have anything that Arnold wants. I hope you enjoy your quiet family life while it last. Give Sylar my regards,_

_Cypher_

I was so upset. I didn't know what to do. I called Frank into my office. We needed more had to use to get in. I told him that maybe Micah could help. I was also concerned about my family's safety. I was on edge. I showed Frank the note. He said he would give Gabriel a desk job for the time being. He said that he would also give Peter a desk job. I knew that Gabriel would be angry I had to get my friends and family out of danger. I will have to argue about it later. The company was such a mess that it took us a week to get organized again.

"How the hell did he get in?" Erin said

"I don't know" I said.

"I have a theory" Gabriel said.

"What would that be" I said.

"Well I know that there is a way to get ability by empathy" Gabriel said

"You were shown how to" I said.

"Well maybe he didn't know he can do it" Gabriel said.

"That would make sense because he has been near Micah. He must of felt bad for shooting him." Peter said.

"Nate would of felt bad, not Cypher" I said.

"I wonder what happens when Nate comes out" Elle said.

"I don't think he comes out anymore" I said. Cypher told me in our last meeting that Nate would come out less and less until eventual the Cypher part will take over.

Erin wasn't having much luck with finding a job. Ever where she looked her reputation followed. She was worried about paying her college bills. I asked her why not asks Peter for help. He was almost her husband after all. She said that she would if she couldn't find a job. Emma was still causing havoc. Erin said that when her and Peter went to their favorite restaurant she gave Erin the death glare the whole time. I knew that Erin needed a job to keep her sane. Finally she got a job as a waitress.

"I don't know why she won't let me do something about Emma" Peter said.

"She doesn't want you to fight her battles for her" I said.

"Yeah but Emma is taking it way to far" Peter said.

"It's not dangerous. It's just an annoyance Erin. If it was dangerous she would tell you" I said.

One night at dinner time I got a call from Noah. I knew instantly something had to be wrong. Noah now had two phones and he was calling from his work phone. I knew it had to be serious.

"Gabby we found Tracy" Noah said.

"Where? Is she alive?" I asked.

"In an abandon warehouse outside town. Yes she is alive, she was in really bad shape though you have to get down here" Noah said.

"Gabriel wake up" I said shaking him.

"What's wrong" He said groggily.

"Tracy was found. Noah said she is in bad shape" I said. I got out of bed and woke Micah up. I put little Noah and his carrier and we drove to the company.

"Is my aunt ok?" Micah said.

"I don't know the doctor's are working on her" Noah said.

It took hours but finally the doctor came out. He told us that Tracy was stable. He said that someone obviously was messing with her brain. A CAT scan revealed a bleed in her brain. He said that she was super cold when she came in.

"Tracy" Micah said.

"Micah? Where am I?" She said looking around.

"You're at the company." I said.

"Who are you" She said. She was really tense

"I am Gabrielle Gray, I am head of the company" I said.

"That Cypher is a piece of work" She said relaxing a bit.  
"Cypher?" I said.

"You know him?" She said.

"Yeah he has been a pain in the butt" I said.

"Why did he take you" Gabriel said.

"I don't know" She said. She was clearly in pain.

"Did he say anything to you" I said.

"He talked on the phone with a person named Arnold" She said.

"Thanks you Tracy. You get your rest" I said.

Over the next few days Tracy still was recovering. We still didn't know why she had been taken. Micah of course stayed by his aunt side. It was horrible to say but I was jealous. I realized Micah would probably want to live with his aunt. I was happy that Tracy was alive and was getting better but Micah was my boy. I didn't want him to live with anyone else.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked Tracy.

"I'm ok. Just tired" Tracy said.

"I am so relieved" I said.

"Micah says he's been staying with you and your husband for months" Tracy said.

"Yeah he's been a joy to have" I said.

"He says that he loves having a little brother" Tracy said.

"He adores Noah" I said.

"When was he born" She asked.

"May 25. 7 pds, 8 oz, and 19 inches" I said proudly.

"He is very precious" She said.

"Mrs. Gray, I think you should adopt Micah" Tracy said.

"I thought you would want to" I said.

"I am not the mothering type to help him. I can be in his life but I think he needs to stay with you and Gabriel" Tracy said.

"Thanks so much" I said.

"I want to make sure he finds a good home. Your perfect mother for him. I think he would miss Noah too much" Tracy said.

I was excited. We had the perfect plan to ask Micah if he wanted to be part of our family. We took him out to dinner just me, him and Gabriel.

"Thanks a lot for the pizza guys" Micah said.

"Your welcome" I said. Micah was super polite.

"Micah we wanted to ask if you would like to be part our family" Gabriel said.

"You serious. I would be a Gray" He said surprised. He ran out the restaurant.

"Micah we're so sorry. You don't have if you don't want to we don't have to adopt you" Gabriel said. Suddenly Micah started crying. I just held him.

"It's not that. I am just worried that my parents would hate me for it" Micah said.

"Micah they would understand. They loved you and wanted the best for you." I said.  
"You don't have to change your name but we want to legally become your parents" Gabriel said.

"I want to change my last name." Micah said.  
"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

I knew it was hard for him. I knew that he loved his parents. The only thing that was now standing in the way of his adoption was his grandmother. I asked Micah if he had her phone number. I called her. She was realized that he was safe. She said that his parents didn't leave any legal documents saying where Micah would go to live at. The only condition was that Micah had to spend a few weeks in the summer with her. She said that he didn't get along with his cousin and runaway. I was happy that Micah was almost legally my son.


	9. On Top of the World

The Show HEROES is owned by NBC

* * *

Chapter 9 Top of the World

Micah's adoption process was a long one. Luckily the company was able to pull some strings. It would be a whole lot easier to take care of his personal care once we legally adopted him. Tracy seemed to be getting a lot better. I was so glad she was. The company could not explain why she was put in that warehouse but we were really glad she was still alive. Micah was able to be at the Company a lot because he was helping Arnold with the security system. Micah was able to make sure that Cypher nor Arnold were aloud to enter. It was a relief that we were at least safe at the Company.

Elle was starting to show. Her and Mohinder recently decided that they would keep the sex of the baby a surprise. I happened to agree with them. Elle seemed to be getting over the morning sickness. I was so happy about that. It seemed like she had morning sickness worse then I did. I was glad she finally was over that stage of pregnancy.

I checked up on Jade every week. She said that she was looking for a job. I knew my sister hated manual labor. The more I left her alone, the more she surprised me. She kept her promise of behaving herself. I kept my end of the deal by bringing Noah to see her.

I didn't know what it was but I was starting to think about Noah having a ability. I didn't exactly know when you start developing your ability if you had one. I wasn't worried about him having Gabriel's ability. If he did I would help him through it. I loved my son and would do anything for him.

"How we find out if he has an ability?" I asked Mohinder

"A very simple blood test" Mohinder said.

"That's it" I said.

"Well I know what gene to look for" Mohinder said.

"Are you worried" Mohinder said.

"It's just I knew Gabriel had such a hard time. I know he worried that Noah might have his ability" I said. Mohinder motioned me to sit down.

"If he does then just love him. You sure helped Gabriel" Mohinder said.

"I am just worrying about it because I'm so sensitive when it comes to Noah" I said.

"He is going to be fine. That child has the best parents he could possibly have" Mohinder said.

I talked to Gabriel that night about getting Noah tested. He said he wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. I told him I understood but it would be a great help to know. He finally agreed to get Noah tested. It took us a week to find out the results. I knew that instantly at Mohinder's face that it wasn't good news. Gabriel looked disappointed knew that it was his first child and that he was afraid of this. When Gabriel got home he was quiet.

"Hon, we have to talk about it sooner or later" I said.

"Talk about what. It's because of me that an helpless infant has the ability to murder people" Gabriel said.

"It's going to be different this time' I said.

"How?" Gabriel said.

"Because we now know what to do! We caught it early" I said.

"Gabriel he is still our little boy. We can't help that he has the ability. We just have to love him" I said.

"I just feel like it was my fault" Gabriel said miserable. I kissed him.

"It's not. It was chance. Think about the other things children can get. If parents worry about what they can pass on to their kids there wouldn't be many people" I said.

"Everything good has been happening to me. I am just worried about something going wrong" Gabriel said.

"It's not. When was the last time you felt the hunger come back?' I asked.

"Not for a long time" Gabriel said.

"You know no matter what you do, your still going to be my Brain man" I said kissing him. My reassurance soften him. Peter told me that I had Gabriel wrapped around my finger. I proudly told him that I knew I did.

Erin and Peter's wedding was coming up in a few months. By my birthday Erin had already chosen her dress. My birthday was really special this year because I had my family to celebrate with. Jade even joined in.

"I remember the first time we threw a party for Gabby" Peter said.

"Oh she was mad at you for telling me about her birthday" Gabriel smirked at the memory. It was a joke between all of them to guess my age.

"I still don't like advertise it" I said smiling.

"Mommy is very old Noah" Gabriel said.

"Hey! Don't influence him. Their very impressionable at this age" I said.

Gabriel had this rule about give gifts to me in private. After all this time I still think he wasn't use to doing nice things to people.

"You didn't think I forget" Gabriel said. He went to his black trench coat in the closet. He took out a brightly colored box.

"Happy Birthday Gab" Gabriel said. In the box was the most beautiful bracelet I ever seen.

"I love it" I said kissing him.

"Look on the back" Gabriel said. I turned it over. It said _June 4, 2008. 1:16_

"It was the day we meet" Gabriel explained.

"I love it" I said.

I felt on top of the world. I had wonderful friends, a family. I had everything I ever wanted. It was rough for a while but somehow I knew that everything would work out.


	10. Times Heals all Wounds

I own nothing. HEROES belong to NBC

* * *

Ch. 10 Time Heals All Wounds

Thanksgiving came and went. Suddenly it was December and I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I loved walking through Central Park in winter. It brought me back to the time I spent with the Petrelli's. Peter always understood I was older then him. I just never told him why. I loved being in Central Park in the winter. It was always beautiful decorations for Christmas. Micah was going on Christmas break in two weeks. It would be our first Christmas with Noah and Micah. I got Noah some clothes and toys. I got Micah a lot of electronics, I also got him a comic books. I heard that he loved comic books. Especially the book called **9****th**** Wonder**. I also told Micah if he got all A's on his report card I would get him a new IPOD. Of course Micah got all A's. I had Peter help me pick out the one that Micah would like.

"Mohinder is driving me nuts!" Elle said.

"Hey you married him. Sucker!" I said giggling

"Was Gabriel like that" Elle said eating a strawberries. It was the newest food craving. It was better then her having a craving for pickles.  
"No because he knew I wouldn't take that" I said.

"You have him wrapped around your finger. If you told him you wanted a million dollars he probably would rob a bank." Elle said.

"I do not" I said defensively. I knew it was true.

"I wish Mohinder would just relax. The way he acts you would think I would drop dead at any moment" Elle sighing.

"Enjoy it while you can. He will get over it" I said.

"I thought you said Gabriel wasn't like that" Elle said.

"Gabriel was more relax then Mohinder but He still fussed over me" I said

Pregnancy definitely agreed with Elle. They baby was healthy. Elle did a lot of things that you traditional do during pregnancy. Like with my pregnancy there were guesses about what it was. Elle didn't care. The only thing she cared about it was that the baby was healthy. We planned a Christmas Break. We hadn't had a party since Erin and Peter's engagement part. Erin was shocked. I knew that it was usually Erin and Elle to plan the parties. I told her that I had to pay her back for all the times she blindsided me with parties. They enjoyed their engagement party.

"You inviting Jade to the Christmas Party" Elle said.

"Yeah" I said.

"How has she been doing since she was released from the Company?" Elle said.

"Really good. She even got a job as a bartender. She also is painting" I said.

"I didn't know she painted" Elle said.

"Neither did I' I said.

Micah's adoption was going to be finalized in January. He seemed to be glad that this process was almost over. We had a hell of a time finding his birth certificate. I found out that he use to live in Las Vegas. He talked a lot about his parents. He told me that his mom had super strength and his dad could walk through walls. The biggest improvement was that he now was talking to his Grandma. Micah wasn't use to how cold it was in New York but he grew to love living in New York

The Company was a huge success. After it was vandalize the Company recovered quickly. We helped more and more people. One of the nastiest causes we came across was a women who was able to manipulate the weather. We had to get another patient, who was able to change the mood of a crowd of people in his room. The young lady was now doing well at the company. Work became less stressful.

Gabriel still seemed to be taking the news of Noah's blood test hard. I knew he didn't like to show it but I still saw him look at Noah with this guilty look. Going through this made me realize that I wanted to find out who my parents are. Noah Bennett tried to help but it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. There was no information past 50 years ago. I also began to wonder about why we were put off for adoption. Christmas pushed this issue out of my mind. Christmas Eve we had dinner at Elle and Mohinder's house,

"How are you liking your new job?" I asked Erin

"It's great not having coworker glare at me" Erin said.

"No sign of Emma" I asked.

"No thank god" Erin said.

The next morning we got up early to open presents. Since it was Noah's first Christmas we took a lot of pictures. Micah's friend Max painted a picture for Noah. I hung it up in Noah's nursery. Micah loved all of his gifts. He especially loved the comic books. Gabriel gave me beautiful earrings. I gave him a new black coat that was two hundreds dollars. In the later part of the afternoon we went ice skating. Peter was laughing at Erin cause she fell every 5 minutes. Ice skating was so much fun.

"Ha-ha did you see her fall the hundredth time" Peter said laughing.

"She is going to feel that in the morning" Gabriel said smirking. Suddenly Erin's phone went off. Erin ignored the call.

"Why do you do that?" Elle snapped.

"What?" Erin said

"That was Mom wasn't it" Elle said.

"You know that I am not talking to Mom" Erin said.

"I know your angry with Mom for not sticking up for us to dad, that is still no reason to ignore her phone calls" Elle said.

"What she did was still wrong" Erin said

"Mom didn't agree with what dad did" Elle said. Their dad was really strict and argued. They then were cut off financially. Their parents go divorced after that. Then they found out that their dad was not their biological father.

"You hold on to things for life. Your so stubborn sometimes" Elle said frustrated. It was the first time that I ever say them raise their voice at one another.


	11. Time of Forgiveness

Hereos is the property of NBC. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Ch. 11 Time for Forgiveness

After Christmas, it seemed like it was harder to get a hold of Erin. Elle said that their mother was trying to get a hold of Erin; therefore, Erin turns her phone off for hours at a time. Elle told me that their mom was ready to get on a plane to in talk to Erin.

"She is taking it way to far" Elle said.

"Maybe you should just let her get through this herself' I said.

"That would be nice, but she never will get over it. She holds on to things for life" Elle said.

"Why did you forgive your mom" I said.

"She explained why she didn't tell us who our father was, and we were all scared of our other dad. We can't blame mom for not speaking up" Elle said.

After the New Year it was time for Our court hearing for Micah, One of the complications was Gabriel being wanted for his mother's murder. The Company erased all mention of the crime.

"Micah come on were going to be late" I said pouring coffee.

"I'm coming." Micah said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hi Elle" I said hugging her.

"Hey Gabby" She said.

"You seem a bit irritated" I said

"Our Mother is coming to town and Erin made sure she was working" Elle said

"Why would she do that" I asked.

"I don't know she is really starting to take it really far" Elle said.

"Here's an idea. Have your mom change the week she is coming" I said.

"That's really devious, but I like it" Elle said

"Will Micah be official adopted " Elle asked.

"Yes. He is practically our son right now" I said.

"Good Luck" She said.

The court granted us custody of Micah and we were able to change his name. After the court hearing we went our to eat. We also had a little present for Micah when we got home.

"When can I open my eyes" Micah asked. I had my hands over his eyes.

"In a few minutes" Gabriel said.

"Ok now you can open your eyes" I said.

"Wow. How did you do all of this" Micah said looking at his new room. We secretly were painting it and we got all new furniture. Gabriel and I both felt that Micah needed a bigger room.

"I love it. Thanks guys" Micah said hugging

"Your welcome" I said.

"Mi" Noah said holding his little hands out to Micah. Micah took his new brother.

"Mom and Dad did a nice job didn't they Noah" Micah said. It was the happiest I ever felt.

After we official adopted Micah the only thing we had to worry about was Erin's wedding. Erin still was not talking to her mom. However Elle took my advice and had her mom come a week before she was suppose to. That was the week Erin had the whole week off. I knew it was hard for Elle to keep this a secret from her sister. Never the less, Andrea came in Mid January. Elle's plan was to make dinner for her sister and have it be a girls night. Their mother would show up. Elle hoped they would at least talk. Mohinder was going to be out of the house. Elle asked me to come . She wanted me their for moral support. On Friday, Micah went to a school dance and Gabriel stayed home. Micah asked Max to go with him to the dance.

"What are we having' I asked.

"Were having lasagna" Elle said. Her expression was appropriate for someone who had just been hit with a baseball.

"When is dinner" I asked.

"Soon Erin should be here soon. Mom arriving at 7" Elle said.

Erin arrived a little while later. From here expression you could tell that she had no idea what was going on. She was happy and was talking about her knew job. Then we started talking about the wedding plans.

"Where you expecting someone Elle" Erin asked.

"Oh yeah, that's mom" Elle said. Erin gave her a look that clearly said traitor.

"Hey Elle. Hey Erin" Andrea said giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Elle you look wonderful" Andrea squalled.

"Thanks mom" Elle said.

"How are the wedding plans going honey" Andrea asked Erin.

"Ok. We decided to get married in the backyard of Peter's family home" Erin said.

"I like it. You always wanted to have an outdoor ceremony. Where is the reception" Andrea asked.

"We rented a hall. it's going to be a small wedding" Erin said.

"Erin, why haven't you been answering my calls honey" Mom said.

"You lied to me" Erin whispered.  
"I did because I wanted you girls to have a father. I was waiting for when you girls to get older before I told you.' Andrea said.

"You aloud dad to be rude to Peter" Erin said.

"Erin, Phil loves you very much. He just shows it the wrong way. I am so sorry I didn't stick up for you girls" Andrea said.

"Why were you upset when Elle got married" Erin shot this question to her like a dodge ball.

"Because I wanted to be there. I found out she was married and I didn't get to see it" Andrea said.

"I don't know if I can forgive you" Erin said.

"I know it will take time, just please let me come to the wedding." Andrea said.

I know that we put Erin on the spot. She talked to her mom a little bit and invited her to the wedding. She did something that was suprising, she asked her mom to walk done the isle. It was a step toward forgivness


	12. Wedding Stress

All Characters on the tv series HEROES are property of NBC.

* * *

Ch. 12 Wedding Stress

I thought the stress of the wedding might kill Erin. There was so many things to do. Luckily Erin's mom was helping. Erin also booked their honeymoon. Divorce seemed to be agreeing with Andrea. She seemed a whole lot different then when I first meet her. She wore less proper clothes. She looked like a person who had a not lived in a mansion for years. While planning I began to think about my own wedding and the planning that went into it. At first Gabriel wanted us to get married at a court house. I smiled at the memory of getting my church wedding.

_Flashback_

"_Please, Please" I begged._

"_No" Gabriel said sternly. He was not budging._

"_Come on. If your getting married might as well go all out" I said._

"_A church" Gabriel said._

"_Well I need to make a honest man out of you sometimes" I said._

"_Nope not going to do it" Gabriel said._

"_Fine. No family game night not for you" I said. The words had the affect I wanted._

"_You wouldn't" Gabriel said. He clearly wasn't sure if I was serious._

"_I went a long time without playing scrabble, you I am not sure can last as long as me" I said._

"_Your couching me, before we even get married" Gabriel said._

"_I made sure it was super uncomfortable" I said_

"_How long" Gabriel said._

"_A Year" I said. He thought about it._

"_Fine we can get married in a church" Gabriel said._

"_Thanks baby" I said._

"_Your lucky your so cute" Gabriel said._

They wedding was drawing nearer. It_ was _apparent how stressful wedding planning was. Never the less, Erin took it in stride. She admitted to me that she was worried that something was going to go wrong. I told her she was just nervous.

"What if I trip" Erin said.

"The only person you should even worry about is Peter" Elle said.

"I hope that it is as nice as your's and Gabby's wedding" Erin said.

"It will be" I promised.

"I just hope that Peter looks at me the same way Gabriel looked at you" Erin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you walked out he looked at you like he never saw anything more beautiful" Erin said.

"Peter will give you the same the same look" I assured her.

Before we knew it, it was Erin and Peter's wedding day. I was so glad that I got rid of most of my baby weight. I was almost back to the weight I was before I got pregnant.

"Is it almost time" Erin asked.

"Can't wait for your prison sentence" I joked.

"Oh shut up Gabby" Erin smiled. This made here relax. Elle came in with a look of a person who was slapped in the face. She pulled me aside.

"We have a problem" Elle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Emma is here" Elle said.

"Oh no! How the hell did she find it" I said.

"I have no idea" Elle said. She looked like she would through something.

"We have no time to kick her out. let's just hope she doesn't do anything during the ceremony. She will not be going to the reception" I said.

We began to walk out. I of course walked out with Gabriel. He looked good in a tux. Peter looked like he was going to be sick, but looked happy at the same time. Then it was time for Erin to come out. Everything went ok until the middle of the ceremony.

"BOYFRIEND STEALER" voices chanted. Peter looked livid.

"IF YOU LADIES DON'T MIND I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO MY WEDDING CEROMONY. WHY ARE OU HEAR EMMA?" PETER ASKED.

"I am not leaving" Emma said. I walked over. Elle was trying her best to keep Erin calm.

"If you don't leave I will have you arrested for trespassing" I snapped. She glared at me for a few minutes

"Get over it and leave" I said. She didn't budge. Andrea sudden appeared.

"If you ever bother my Erin again I will make sure you never work again. Leave right now. You are not wanted her" Andrea said. This did it. Emma got up and left.

"Father please continued with the ceremony" Andrea said. She gave an encouraging smile to Erin.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We had so much fun. Gabriel, Micah , and me went home early because Noah was getting fussy, Noah was now teasing and was more fussier then usual. I told Erin goodbye. Her and Peter were leaving for Florida tomorrow. Erin and Peter wanted to go somewhere warm. I could tell they were excited to be going on their first real trip together.

"I am so tired" I said yawning.

"I am to" Gabriel said.

"Micah went to bed as soon as he could" I said.

"I hope he gets enough rest because tomorrow is his first day of punishment" Gabriel said. Micah came home late last night. I decided to let Gabriel decide his punishment. Micah was grounded for two weeks.

"Are you really going to make him do that long list of chores" I said.

"Yep" Gabriel said yawning.

Micah's spent the next two weeks doing household chores. He seemed to be taking his punishment like a man. I think he appreciated the balance he now had in his life.

"Hey Gab" Micah said.

"Yes" I said looking up from my book. I was rereading _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Can I get a job" Micah said.

"Why do you want one" I asked.

"I want to make my own money" Micah said.

"Well there is a job opening as a stock boy at the grocery store" I said

"I will take it" Micah said.

It seemed that everything was falling into place. I was just had this sinking feeling that these were the last few days of quiet. All my friends were now married and my boys were growing up so fast. Last weekend was Micah and Max's third movie date. Gabriel spent ten minutes just teasing him. I finally had to tell him to leave Micah alone. I knew that he was just so happy with the way things were going with Micah. They had their disagreements but Gabriel loved Micah very much.


	13. Missing Pieces

All Heroes characters shown on the tv show is property of NBC

* * *

Ch. 13 Missing Pieces

The week after the wedding was the slowest I had ever known. Erin called us daily to let us know how they were doing, Peter tried to surf but failed miserable. They seem to be having a lot of fun. Gabriel worked with Noah while Peter was gone. We had a lot going on at home. Noah was being particularly fussy lately. We brought at least 20 people to the Company. I also went to visit Jade.

"Hey Gabby" Jade said. She had paint all over her. This site alone was bizarre but also the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing ratty overhauls with paint on them.

"How are you" I said.

"Doing great. Just painting. Christian says it will help relieve stress" Jade said.

"Who's Christian?" I asked.

"He is my landlord. He is really nice" Jade said.

"When did you start painting" I asked.

"A few months ago" She said.

"Would you like something to drink" Jade asked.

"Do you have tea" I asked.

"Yeah" She went up and got me a glass of Ice Tea.

"How is the company" Jade asked.

"It's good. Stressful job" I said

"I really like living here. I go to the local gym" Jade said.

"Why" I asked.

"I box on Thursday" Jade explained.

"You box" I said.

"Yeah it's a good way to let out aggression" Jade said.

"Wow I am in impressed." I said.

"Did I tell you I went grocery shopping" Jade said.

"You did" I said surprised. Jade never went shopping for her own groceries before.

"Yeah of course Christian had to help me" Jade said.

"That's good. Hey is the washing machine a different one then the one you had" I asked.

"Oh yeah, the old one broke" Jade said.

"What happened" I asked.

"Well don't laugh, but I used to much soap and I broke it. It was a mess. Christian and me spent hours mopping it up" Jade said. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know you had guest Jade" A man said. He was rail thin, not particular tall. He had fair skin and light blonde hair

"That's alright Christian please come in" Jade said.

"Christian this is my sister" Jade said.

"It's nice to meet you. Jade talks about you all the time" Christian said.

"Really" I said. Looking at her, I wondered what she said about me.

"Yeah. She said that you're really pretty and you're an amazing mom" Christian said.

"Is that little Noah" Christian said looking at my son.

"Yep" I said.

"May I" Christian said.

"Of course" I said giving him Noah.

"Jade before I forget your paintings are selling fast. The last one went for two hundred dollars" Christian.

"You sell your paintings" I asked Jade. Jade nodded.

"She has a real talent. She should open up her own studio" Christian said.

"I am not that good" Jade said blushing. The look that she gave him was very familiar but I didn't know where I seen it before. Then it hit me. That was the look Gabriel always gives me.

"Yes you are. Your too modest" Christian said smiling. He gave Noah back to me and said goodbye.

"You like him" I said.

"What no" Jade said.

"Really I couldn't tell" I smiled.

"Ok fine. I like him ok." Jade said.

"Ask him out" I said.

"I can't" Jade said.

"Why" I asked.

"Because the tenants already think that Christian favors me" Jade said.

"Don't worry about anyone else" I said.

"How did you meet Gabriel" Jade asked.

"Well Peter took me to see him, because he was their when Arthur died. He seemed really arrogant at first but he was funny and charming. I resisted at first but eventually he wore me down" I said.

"I want what you have" Jade said. There was a hint of jealousy.

"You do" I said.

"Yeah. You have two beautiful kids. A husband that treats you like a queen" Jade said.

"You will if you worked hard enough" I said.

"I don't think I will any time soon. I have a few things to work out first" Jade said.  
"What sort of things" I asked.

"Well being adopted left a piece missing in my life. I been angry for a long time. I am trying to work out my angry. Christian said I should try yoga" Jade said.

"Maybe yoga would help" I said encouragingly.

"Have you ever thought about finding our parents" Jade asked.

"Of course. I tried Noah Bennett can't find anything" I said. Jade looked down hearted.

"I am sure we will though" I said. This seemed to cheered him up.

That night I went home. I was really quiet at dinner. It was the second time in three days I thought about my real parents. There was so many questions is my mind that I had to get answered. Jade also needed them to. I knew that she took it harder than me, but I still felt that sense of loss. Jade said it right that it was like missing pieces, pieces I didn't know where missing. I pitied that Jade knew this information longer then I did. How could someone keep that heartbreaking secret for so long?

"You alright Gabby" Gabriel asked. He was feeding Noah in bed.

"Yeah why makes you think I wouldn't be" I asked.

"Well you were very quiet at dinner" Gabriel said.

"I was just thinking. I saw Jade today" I said.

"How how is she" He asked.

"She is doing good. She is like in love with her landlord" I said.

"That's great" Gabriel said.

"She paints now." I said.

"Does she sell them in an art gallery" Gabriel asked.  
"Yeah they are having a show in two weeks" I said.

"She wants to find our births parents" I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Gabriel said.

"I don't know" I said.

"I hope I didn't scare you away from it" Gabriel said.

"I just want know. I feel like I am lost" I admitted to Gabriel set a sleeping Noah down and took me in his arms.

"You are not lost. You have everything. Even if your parents aren't who you thought they would be then you know you have Me, Micah, and Noah to come home to" Gabriel said.

"I just want to know why we were adopted" I said.  
"You might not get the answer you want" Gabriel said.

"It's impossible. I am not even going to try." I said bitterly.

"If it would give you some closer then you should" Gabriel said.

"I can't bare to think a sweet baby like Noah not being wanted" I said.

"Is that what you think, that you and Jade were not wanted by your parents?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah" I said. The thought had been in my head since I found out I was adopted.

"Gabrielle, you don't know that" He said.

"Blood does not make you family, love does" Gabriel said.

"Yeah but it's still nice to know who you are." I said.  
"Why does knowing your parents will not tell you who you are" Gabriel said.

"I would know who I look like. Whose eyes I got. Whose smile." I said.

"If it means that much to you. I will try and help you" Gabriel said.

"You will" I said. He nodded.

"I would do anything for you" Gabriel said. I kissed him.

"I love you so much" I said whispering.

"I love you to" he said.

Erin called before we went to bed. She told us that they were home. Erin said that she would be over tomorrow to tell me how the trip was. She said that Peter was already sleeping. I told her about Jade. She couldn't image Jade being; there was no other words for it, in love. We know she use to date Nate but she didn't take to him like she did Christian. Maybe me and Jade would find the missing pieces that we were so desperately seeking.


	14. Another Brick Wall

NBC owns Heroes

* * *

Ch. 14 Another Brick Wall

Gabriel was tying his best to stick with his promise, but without success. Every time he tried he hit another brick wall. He said it was like we didn't exist. I told him that I didn't need to find my parents now, I honestly wasn't ready. I didn't tell him this.

Jade it seemed was getting along nicely with Christian, the landlord. Christian was going with her to her first art gallery showing. She seemed really happy about this. She asked how Gabriel was coming along with finding information on our birth parents. I told her Gabriel stopped for the time being.

It seemed like the good times would last forever. It was a horrible thought, but I knew a person couldn't be this happy. Something had to go wrong.

"Gabby, I need you in my office now!" Frank said franticly. I ran to his office.

"What's wrong" I said.

"Our agents were attack" Frank said. I didn't know what to say.

"Gabriel and Peter were a par t of that group" Frank said. That got my attention.

"How?" I asked. I could have sworn he gave them desk jobs.

"They weren't even on the field." Frank said

"What" I asked confused.

"They group of agents were coming to work this morning and someone just came out and attacked them" Frank said.

"Any injures" I asked.

"One death" Frank said.

"Who" I asked.

"Henry" Frank said.

It was like the wind was knocked out of me. Frank guided me to a chair. Henry, no, Henry could not be dead. Henry was one of our good friends. Henry helped us when Arthur wanted to create an army of specials. He had the ability to become invisible He was particularly close to Gabriel. Oh no, Gabriel was going to take this really hard.

"Where is Gabriel" I asked.

"We don't know. We lost his signal" Frank said. Luckily he was found, safe. I told him about Henry, but he already knew.

When we got home, he was in a mood. He didn't talk at all. He went to sleep early and I had to give Noah his bath. Gabriel was always the one to give him a bath. I figured he was just was taking Henry's death really hard. I figured he would get out of his mood. I was however proven wrong.

"We still don't know who attacked these agents" Frank said.

"We have to figure it out. Henry's killer is not getting away" I said.  
"We will do our best" Frank said.

Gabriel's seemed to not be getting out of his mood. He was home a lot less. He wouldn't talk much to me. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't tell anyone about our recent marriage problems. I figured that whatever is wrong will work itself out soon. I knew that Micah was noticing, and even Noah. I tried talking to Gabriel but he just went out for a walk and didn't come home until late. Then he started sleeping on the couch. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to confront him about his recent change in behavior.

"What is going on with you" I asked.

"Nothing. It's not your problem" Gabriel said.

"Your problems are my problems" I said.

"It nothing Gabrielle" Gabriel said a little coldly.

"Why are you acting like this" I asked.

"You're the one giving me the third degree" Gabriel snapped. I never once heard him talk to me like that. It was so bizarre.

"I am not, I am just worried about you" I said.

"Just leave me alone" Gabriel said. Maybe it was my imagination but I heard a hint of regret in these words.

"What do you mean" I said.

"I use to always be alone. I finally realized that I was meant to be alone. I want to be alone" Gabriel said.

"What" I said shocked.

"I don't want this anymore" Gabriel said.

"You want your space fine. Get out of my house" I said.

"Gladly" Gabriel said. Again I heard a hint of regret of remorse in his voice. He left without another word.

I called Erin and asked her if I could stay with them tonight. I got Micah out of bed and told him to pack some clothes. I got Noah's bag and filled it with baby clothes. I didn't want to stay here. I could face anything right now. Gabriel hurtful words stung and made me feel numb. When we got there Erin set Micah up in their guest room and I put Noah in a crib in the room I would be staying in.

"Gabby, what's going on" Erin asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Well you sounded so urgent on the phone" Peter said.

"It's nothing, Gabriel and I had a small fight, that's all" I said.

"Gabriel has been really moody lately. He use to be life of the part in the break room and now he is just lifeless and distant" Peter said. I told them what Gabriel said.

"How dare he say that to you" Peter said.

"Why would he say that to you" Erin asked confused. Peter looked like he was thinking about ways to get back at Gabriel.

"I don't know. I just don't even want to think about it" I said.

"Gabby, we need to talk about this" Peter said.

"Please Peter, not tonight" I said.

"but" Peter began.

"Noah is up" I said. My boy had perfect timing.

I didn't sleep well at all that night. It felt different not having Gabriel next to me. Worst of all I had to feed him late at night. I got up for work feeling drained. I sent Micah off to school and went to work. When I got there, there was a huge crowd of people.

"You son of a bitch" Peter said with bloody knuckles.

"I don't have time for you today Petrelli" Gabriel said holding his face.

"Peter stop" I said holding him back.

"You're going to let him get away with what he did" Peter said.

"You're doing nothing but getting blood everywhere" I said.

"Get back to work" I told the crowd. Peter gave Gabriel a death glare and went off.

"You're fired. I don't want you here anymore" I said. I left him there. He was stunned. This wasn't making much sense, What did I do.

"If Gabby didn't pull me back I would have killed him" Peter said taking a large sip of beer.

"Gabriel can heal" Erin reminded him. Peter gave her a death glare.

"Peter stop. It's my battle not yours" I said.

"Well he doesn't deserve to be called Gabriel. That is a name I respect, I don't respect him now" Peter said. He then left to go for a walk.

"Ok spill" Elle said.

"Spill what" I asked

"What happened between you and Gabriel" Elle said.

"I don't know. He was just so distant lately." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us" Erin asked.

"I just didn't want to talk about it" I said.

"Gabriel really did it now, Peter is pissed" Erin said.

"How do you feel Gabby" Elle asked.

"I feel like my heart is ripped out. He said he didn't want me and our family anymore. I haven't cried though. I expect you get only a certain amount of tears per man" I said bitterly

"This isn't like Gabriel" Elle said.

"I can't believe I stood up for him" Erin said.

"Guys please stop, I don't even want to hear his name" I said. I then went up stairs and began what was to be a long miserable night. I tossed and turned. When I did seem to be dozing off Noah would start crying. Somehow I knew this was going to last for a while. I never felt more alone in my life. I knew that my happiness couldn't possible continue. Like all good things it came to an end.


	15. Better than Me

Heroes is owned by NBC. No copyright infrindgement intended

* * *

Ch. 15 Better than Me

"I heard he left her"

"Poor Gabby"

"What a jerk"

"Marks said his girlfriend was bartending and he just keep on asking for more drinks, but he still couldn't get drunk. Might be because his ability"

"I wonder why he left her"  
These were some of the conversation I had heard the rest of the week. News of the rift came out faster than a wildfire. I haven't seen my estrange husband since that night. I still wasn't sleeping right. I was tired all the time. I didn't let anyone help me with Noah or Micah. Micah was starting to act up in school. It was the worst I felt in my life. I still had a lot of questions in my mind. Gabriel's strange behavior makes no sense. I couldn't say what we were right now, separated. I thought that saying these words out loud, might make them true. I could tell everyone was worried about me. I just shrugged it off and continued with my life.

"Are you and Gabriel getting a divorce" Micah asked.

"I am not sure" I said. It was the only thing I could say.

Peter was really losing his temper. For days he was angry and blow up at anyone who mentioned Gabriel. I couldn't speak to Erin and Elle. I began looking for a new apartment. The week after the incident, I went back to get some things at the house, when I went there all his stuff was gone. The rumor was that he moved back to an apartment down town.

"Noah seems extra fussy lately" Elle commented.

"He has an ear infection" I supposed

"Yeah but I think he is also misses Gabriel" Elle said. I couldn't take it anymore I went to my bedroom. I sat there feeding Noah. I heard a knock at my door.

"You're going to have faced it eventually" Elle said handing me a stack of forms.

"Divorce papers" I said looking at her.

"Don't do it until you're ready" Elle said. I loved at the papers in my hand. I put it in the draw.

I resolved myself to working really hard at the company. I now went on missions because we were down one agent. I still had to hire a new assistant. Most of the applicants were foolish and none of them were under qualified. We still went out looking for Cypher. My kids were the only thing that brought some relief.

"What a dump" Micah said.

"At least you get your own room" I said trying to look on the Brightside. I sat the crib up. It took a long time to build the crib.

"See even Noah hates it here" Micah said.

"It was the best we could do last minute" I sighed

Even with our own house I still couldn't sleep. It was becoming more annoying than anything. I didn't realize how much Gabriel did. Noah was still very fussy. I also thought I was cranking up. I fell asleep on the couch, when I woke up I had a blanket on me, I couldn't remember if I had one.

"Hey did you hear" An agent said. We were on a break. They obviously didn't know I could hear them.

"What?" An agent said.

"Gray hit Rob in the face" The agent said.

"Where" The other agent asked

"Outside the coffee house" The agent said

"Why did he do that" The other agent asked,

"Well he asked Gray if he could ask Gabby out. Rob is an ass" The agent said.

"Dumbass" The other agent said shaking his head. I couldn't listen anymore.

Erin and Elle came over all the time. I knew that they just wanted to keep me company. I felt bad for taking their time. I didn't want to take time who they are suppose to be spending time with, their husbands. What was worse was that I still couldn't cry. I felt numb almost zombie like. When it was time to came to see Jade I had no energy.

"Are you ok" Jade asked.

"Fine" I said yawning.

"You don't seem ok" Jade said.

"I am fine really" I said.

"You do" I said.

"Gabby you look like you need a hundred years of sleep" Jade said in a worried look.

I started to cry. Since that night I hadn't cried, but I had no problem now. Jade sat there and let me cry. Jade was doing her best to comfort me. I sudden told the whole story. How Gabriel suddenly changed and wanted nothing to do with me. I told her how I couldn't sleep. After my rant, it was like a huge weight was off my shoulders. All of the feelings I held in came out.

"You need some sleep" Jade said.

"What?" I asked.

"I am taking Noah over by Christian for a while. I want you to sleep" Jade said. I did as I was told I sleep for two hours.

"Feel better" Jade asked.

"A little" I said.

After I visited Jade I felt well enough to cook that night. Usually I would order take out. I sleep a little better that night. Then Elle called to ask how I was doing. After that I decided to take a walk with Noah. Micah was still at work. During the walk, I had a horrible shock, I saw him. He was walking out of the coffee shop. It took all I had not to go over there and throw my wedding ring. I continued walking. I ran into him again.

"Hello" I said.

"Gabrielle' Gabriel said.

"Why so shocked" I said.

"Haven't seen you since that" He said.

"What the hell is your problem" I said.

"I told you I don't want you anymore" He said.

"Should have thought about that before we got married" I said.

"You deserve someone better than me" Gabriel said.

"I don't want any else" I said. I was so angry, this time I did throw my wedding ring at him.

"Go to hell" I said.

I didn't feel anything, I just walked away. He looked shocked and surprised. All the confusion I had over the last few weeks been still there. I felt like my brain was all stretched. I needed to get out of the park and away from him. I had to get out of New York, but didn't know where I could go. Micah was still in school and he couldn't afford to miss school. When I got home I had a voicemail.

"Gabby please call when you get this" Erin said excited. It sounded urgent so I called right away.

"Erin what's up" I asked.

"How do you feel about getting away for a few weeks" Erin asked.

"I can't" I said.

"Yes you can" Erin said.

"The boys" I said.

"Peter will watch Micah can bring Noah with us" Erin said.

"Alright, where are we going" I asked.

"Tennessee" Erin said.

"Can Elle fly" I ask.

"We worked around that rule" Erin said.

"Then I guess I'm going to Tennessee" I said.

I then packed mine and Noah's clothes. I was so happy to get out of town. I was to meet Noah at the airport. Erin was happy to see me and Noah. She of course had more suitcases then me. Peter had flown Elle there already since Elle was not allowed to fly in her last trimester. We got on the plan and by one in the morning we were their.


	16. Tennesse Getaway

NBC Owns Heroes

* * *

Ch.16 Tennessee Getaway

I woke up late the next morning. Noah seemed to be fascinated with his new surroundings. I gave Noah a path and went to join Erin and Elle for a day of touring the town. It was clearly an interesting town. We were staying with Andrea.

"This is the shop were we got our prom dresses" Elle said.

"That is a cute store" I said.

"We love it" Erin said. We went into every single store on the block. Then they showed me the old restaurant they went to on the weekends. The food was delicious.

The first day there went by like a blur. I didn't think of Gabriel at all. It was the when I went bed is when I really started to thinking about him. I stared at my finger where my wedding band us to be. I hated to admit it but I still loved my husband. I wasn't sure I was ready to face the idea of divorce. I looked at the bracelet in my hand. Gabriel gave it to me. I didn't know why I keep it on. I guess it was a form of tortured. I still went through in my mind what happened. If he didn't care anymore then why did he almost killed the guy for what he said? Why did he change so suddenly? I didn't know what to do.

Andrea told some amusing stories. She mentioned the time when Erin decided that she would allow Elle to dye her hair blond. It somehow turned pink.

"We never really talked about your honeymoon" I said.

"Oh you should of seen Peter surf" Erin giggled

"Why did he want to surf" I asked.

"He thought he would look cool" Erin said shaking her head.

"How many times did he fall" I asked.

"At least, a dozen. No professional would help." Erin said giggling.  
"Where is Elle" I said

"She is on the phone with Mohinder" Erin said. She gave me an apologetic look.

"It's ok. You too are married. You guys can talk about them" I said.

"You that Elle is upset about it more then you. She hates what he did to you. She always stood up for him, she feels like an idiot" Erin said. It was too hard to look in her eyes.

"I am confused right now" I said.

"I don't blame you, I would be too" Erin said.  
"I don't understand why he did it" I said.

"Are you going to divorce him" Erin asked.

"I am not sure" I said.

"I think you shouldn't until you sit down and talk to him" Erin said.

"He won't let me talk to him" I said.

"You will find a way" Erin said.

Gabriel wasn't mentioned again by Erin. I was grateful for it. It was just me and the girls. Andrea was a great host. I was told that she lived her since the divorce. One night Andrea wanted us to go out and said that she would watch little Noah.

"This is the new bar and grill" Erin said. We ordered three cokes. There was a group of people cheering on a young man.

"Oh mechanical bull riding" Elle said happily. Elle gave Erin a look.

"I know that look" Erin said

"What look" Elle said innocently.

"The challenge look" Erin said.

"Well if you're a chicken" Elle said. I was watching this scene with a bemused expression attached to my face

"I have skirt on" Erin said. Elle made chicken noises.

"Fine" Erin said. She disappeared. When she came back she was wearing jeans that wear five times to big.

"Go Erin" Elle said. The crowd joined in

"You stayed on for 5 seconds" Elle giggled.

"Really impressive" I said.  
"You try it" Erin challenged me.

I wasn't about ready to back down. I lasted just as long as the others. After riding the mechanical bull we did karaoke. We sung _She's in Love the Boy_. I was having a really good time. Then the song came on.

"I have to go" I said. A look of realization came across them. They knew it was our wedding song.

"You ok" Elle said when we got home.

"I am fine just didn't expect it" I said.

"Do you still love him" Elle asked. I didn't answer this question.

I stayed in bed the next day. Elle, Erin and Andrea went to visit their aunt. So it was me and Noah. I loved this time with just me and my son. He seemed to like that he had all my attention.

"Da" He said. I looked at him. Was he saying what I thought he was trying to say? All this week I could of sworn I saw him.

"Gabby can you take a walk with me" Andrea said.

We walked on the beach. It was nearing sundown. The waves were calm.

"So the girls tell me what happened with your husband" Andrea said.

"Oh" I said. My heart sank.

"I know someone would tell you differently, but I think you should stay with him" Andrea said.

"Why" I asked surprised.

"There is so little love in the world. Do you want to give it up" Andrea said.

"But he said…" I said.

"I married a guy I didn't love. The man I truly loved was gone. Your true love is waiting for you in New York." Andrea said.

"I don't know if I can forgive him" I said.

"Just fight for him" Andrea said.

"Why would he tell me he didn't want to be with me" I said.

"I don't know, but I believe you should ask him" Andrea said.

Andrea's little heart to heart stuck in my mind. I didn't know what to make of it. Like always I had a lot of questions. The rest of the week was spent getting to know Erin and Elle's family. I knew they were ready to come home. I knew that they didn't want to say it.

"Hey guys, I think it's time to go home" I said.

"Why" Elle asked.

"Well I know that Mohinder and Peter must miss you. I miss Micah too" I said.

"You sure" Erin said.

"Yes, I want to go home" I said.

Elle called Peter and told him to pick her up. Erin and I went to the airport early the next morning. Noah did not like riding on planes. Like me, I think he was going be afraid of heights.  
"Da, Da" Noah repeated. Erin looked at me.

"Does it bother you" Erin whispered.

"Yeah, but there is nothing I can do about it" I said. Micah was happy to go home. He said that he had a good time with Peter.

The Company was no where nearer to finding Cypher and Arnold. When I went back there were a lot of reports of people being murder. It was bad that Cypher was killing people again, we couldn't do anything. Arnold knew to much how the Company worked. I could tell everyone was getting frustrated. This problem brought my issues with my husband in the back burner. I knew I had to face it sooner or later but for now the company needed me


	17. In Deep

I wish I own HEROES but I don't. NBC does.

* * *

Ch. 17 In Deep

Over the next few days things became a pattern. In the mornings I would take Micah to school and bring Noah to his Grandma's house. At nights I would cook dinner and spend time with my sons. I put all my efforts into finding Cypher.

"I don't know why we even bother" Peter said frustrated. He just came back from a bogus sighting of Cypher  
"Arnold and Cypher knows too much about the Company" I said.

"It's like we keep missing him" Peter said.

"Wait a second" I said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Arnold is doing this" I said.  
"You mean giving us bogus location." Peter said.

"Yeah" I said.

"How" Peter said.

"He might have spies in the company" I said.

"Who, it doesn't make any sense" Peter said.

"Well that somebody might not show it, but they hate the Company" I said. Peter gave me a look.

"I have a feeling of who it might be" Peter said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sylar" Peter said.

"Not possible" I said.

"Why not" Peter asked.

"Because he is an agent, he wouldn't know how to manipulate the system" I said.

"It might be someone in the security department" Peter suggested."  
"It has to be" I said.

"How would they be able to get around Micah?" Peter asked.

"There must be away around it. We just don't see it yet" I said.

Through all this Frank and I started our lunch meetings. We talked a lot about our personally lives and he was becoming a father figure to me. He was the only one I could talk to about my marriage problems.

"This just doesn't sound right" Frank said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"I am sorry about this kiddo I really am" Frank said.

"He didn't even look at me at Henry's funeral" I said sadly.

"This is beyond grief, there had to be another reason" Frank said.

"I just don't know what though" I said.

"I am sure he figured it out. I never seen two people more in love then you two" Frank said.

"Noah cries a lot now with him gone" I said.

"Nothing is stronger than the bond between a parent and their child" Frank said.

"You have any children" I asked.

"My daughter died in infancy" Frank said.

"I am sorry" I said.

"My wife took it harder. We had to go to marriage counseling and everything" Frank said.

"How did it go" I asked.

"It went well, helped put us in the right direction" Frank said.

"That's great" I said smiling.

"You miss him" Frank asked.

"A whole lot" I said.

"Then why not talk to him" Frank asked.

"I would if I could. If he would come back I would forgive him without a second thought" I said sighing.

"You'll be together again." Frank said.

"I didn't even what to be married. I guess It didn't matter to me, but Gabriel hadn't been married." I said.

"That happens when you're in love" Frank said.

Elle was taking it harder than anybody. If anyone brought it up she would quickly change the subject. She called me more just to see how I was doing. I was really worried because the stress wasn't good to have while being pregnant. Elle confessed to me that she was worried about giving birth. Being a doctor she knew what kind of complication she and or the baby could have. She just hoped that the baby was healthy.

Jade seemed to be getting along well with Christian. They went to three gallery openings together. He even went to her kickboxing class with her. I heard he also had her taking cooking classes. I envied her. Jade always had someone taking care of her. This was a good place to be in her life. I was happy for her.

"The first time I went to boxing class, my feet hurt for weeks" Jade said. Out of both of us Jade was the more athletic one.

"I don't think you learning to hit harder is worth celebration" I said smirking. She punched me on the arm with an amused expression on her face.

"You told a joke" Jade said happily.

"Has it really been that long" I asked.

"Well you been feeling down, rightly show" Jade said.

"I need to ask about something" I said.

"Sure" Jade said.

"We think that there is a spy at the company" I said.

"Yeah you do" Jade said.

"How could you tell" I asked.

"Because of how often you guys get tips about Cypher and they lead to a dead end. Arnold obviously knows his way around the system" Jade said.

"We don't know how to fix it" I said.

"If you want to know who the spy is look for people that look like they have something to hide" Jade said

"I will keep that in mind" I said. I had to go home early. We were following a tip in the morning. Hopefully we were closer to finding Cypher.

"You ok White" The team leader said, Jake, I think his was.

"Yeah didn't sleep well last night" I said. I still had problems with sleeping. Now they were accompanied by nightmares.

"Ok I want half the group to go this way, and the other half the other way" Jake said. I was given a cell phone; we needed to keep in contact.

"You sure this is the right place" An agent said nervously. I was getting nervous to. The apartment looked like no one had been here forever. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"Hello Gabby" Cypher said with a smirk.

"Cypher" I said.

"Well don't you look like a proud mom" Cypher said.

"Hell right I am" I said.

"How is your brat, it was a boy right" Cypher said.

"We have you surrounded Cypher you can't escape" I said.

"I don't think you get what is at happening right now, you are trapped."Cypher said.

"What are you taking…" I began. I smelled the smoke. Everyone went crazy trying to get out. While going toward the exit I tripped. Before I blackout I felt hands grab me.

"Miss White, Miss White" I heard a voice in the distant.

"What happened" I said groggily.

"You were almost killed, were bringing you to the company now" Jake said.

"How did she get out" Someone said.

"You were found laying on the group, we saw sparks and when we got there you were passed out" Jake said.

"Someone obviously likes me up there" I said.

"Try not to talk, we should be there soon" Jake said.

I had to spend the night at the hospital. Micah and Noah were brought to see me. Since Elle was head nurse and I was head of the company, I was able to have longer visits,

"It so weird, it was like somebody didn't want anyone to know who saved you" Peter said.

"I wished I knew who, I would love to thank them" I said.

"It could have been a lot worse, you were luck" Elle said checking my blood pressure. They left for the night. I tried to ignore the feeling that I was being watched. Maybe I was going crazy.

The next day I was give permission to go home. Erin made sure to check up on me. Ever since the incident I was wondering why Cypher turned up when he did. Did he know I was on the mission or was it per chance. Why did he show up after months of not being seen?


	18. Ready to Come Out

Ch, 18 Ready to Come Out

The morning after the incident I woke up with the hugest pain in my stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing me. I immediately called Elle.  
"Elle, I hugest pain in my stomach" I said. Just then a pained just stabbed me.

"Gabby, we need to get you to the hospital quick" Elle said.

"I just got out" I said crying in pain.

"Gabby you were just in a terrible accident, a number of things could be wrong with you" Elle said. I agreed to go. They ran many tests for hours. When Elle came back she looked sick.

"Gabby, I don't know how to tell you this" Elle said.

"Elle what's wrong" I asked

"You, you miscarried" Elle said quietly. It was the worst thing that could be wrong.

"How far along" I said.

"At least two months" Elle said. I couldn't believe it.

"I am calling Peter" Elle said.

Peter was here in no time.

"Gabby is it true" Peter said. I confirmed with a nod. I started crying. Peter came to me and held me.

"Please don't tell anyone" I said sobbing.

"Why not" Peter asked.

"Just don't" I said.

"We are Noah and Micah" Peter asked.

"There at Grandma's house" I said sobbing.

"I am so sorry" Peter said.

It was a secret that I kept. I asked Elle not to say anything either. I couldn't believe that it happened. It was another bad spot in my life. I didn't know why I didn't say anything; I guess I didn't want to steal Elle's happiness.

Elle due date was a few weeks away. She was ready to give birth. She of course got everything ready months ago. We recently held a baby shower for her. I got her 5 outfits. It seemed so long ago. I didn't know it then but I was in the same situation as Elle. I tried acting like nothing was wrong.

"I seen Gabriel the other day" Mohinder said.

"Yeah" I said.

"He looked like hell" Mohinder said satisfied. I didn't respond to this. Elle gave her husband a glare for his lack of thought.

"It's ok Elle, I should just need to get use to it" I said.

The Company had to cancel more missions. The accident at the apartment had every one nervous. What else could go wrong?  
"We need to do something different Frank" I said.

"Were doing everything we can to get Cypher." Frank said

"He is killing again" I said.

"I know we can't do anything about it at the moment" Frank said. We could barely keep track of where Cypher was. It was becoming dangerous to even look for him.

I went to my office and did some work. Noah was spending the day with his Grandmother. Grandma watched him more and more since Gabriel left. I was just about to go to lunch when I got a call.

"Mohinder, hey" I said.

"Elle is in Labor" Mohinder said. I screamed.  
"I will be there in an hour" I said. It took longer than was at least three hours since I got the phone call.

"Congratulations Dad" I said hugging Mohinder.

"It's a girl" Mohinder said.

"Did you name her yet" I asked.

"Shanty Erin" Mohinder said.

"Can I see Elle" I said.

"Of course" Mohinder said.

"Oh she is perfect" I said.

"10 hours of Labor" Elle said exhaustedly.

"Wow" I said.

"I went into labor while waiting for Erin for lunch" Elle said.

"You never guess who was with her" Mohinder said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gabriel" Elle said

"What?" I said.

"Yeah he saw me and tried talking to me. I then started screaming at him. I didn't want him to but he brought me to the hospital. He actually stayed for a bit" Elle said. This was interesting to me for some reason.

"I think he was hoping he would run into you" Mohinder said. I looked at him.

"Why" I asked.

"Because he just looked like he was waiting for someone. He seemed very disappointed when someone came and it wasn't you" Elle said.

That was my limit. I had to leave. I gave the new parents more congratulations and went home. It wasn't that it was the first time this had happened. Gabriel did crazy things like this. I just didn't understand why. I put my soon in his bed, how could he not want Noah. It was almost his first birthday and it was unlikely that he would be with his son on his birthday. I had to admit, I was doing really well being a single parent. All things considered I was ok, except I had a slight ach on my heart.

I was moving into a new office at the Company. It was hard work and very boring. I was going through my papers and files. Some were old and some were important. I found the letter that Cypher wrote to me a while back. I put it aside. Then I found the divorce papers Elle gave me. I suddenly had a thought. I was ready to do what I had to do. I dialed his number.

"Hello Gabriel" I said.  
"Hello Gabrielle" Gabriel voice said.

"I was wondering if you might stop by tonight" I said.

"Why" Gabriel said.

"We just need to talk" I said.

"Is Noah ok" Gabriel asked.

"Yes" I said.

He came at 7. He seemed very timid. I think he was waiting for me to scream at him. He seemed different in a way; I noticed that he still had his wedding ring on.

"Long time no sees" I said.

"How have you been" Gabriel said. He looked nervous for some reason.  
"Not great you" I asked.

"The same" Gabriel said.

"You mind explaining to me, what your problem is" I said,

"I can't tell you that" Gabriel said.

"Why not" I said.

"Because something bad would happen" Gabriel said.

"Bad, something bad already happened" I said.

"I just can't, trust me" Gabriel said.

"Ok, just sign these and I will be out of your hair" I said giving them the divorce papers.  
"Divorce?" Gabriel said.

"Yes" I said. He looked up and gave me a look of disbelief.

"What, I thought you didn't want us anymore" I said.

"I didn't think you would go this far" Gabriel said. He was shocked.

"You don't think I have grounds for a divorce, you made my life hell these past months" I said.

"I am sorry" Gabriel said.

"I didn't have a chose, I needed to get away from you guys" Gabriel said.

"Why" I said

"I can't tell you that. I am sorry" Gabriel said.

"Then sign, it's the last time you will have anything to do with me" I said.

"No" Gabriel said.

"Gabe, do you love me" I said.

"No I don't "He said almost forcing the words to come out. I kissed him

"Tell me you didn't feel anything" I said.

"Nothing" Gabriel stammering. He was clearly flustered.

"Then sign" I said. He took the pen and put it down.

"I can't" Gabriel said.

"You know after all you put me through I still love you. Whatever is going on I still do and want us to be together again" I said.

"I can't" Gabriel said.

"You mean you want to but you can't "I said.

"He would hurt you, Micah or Noah if I did" Gabriel said.

"Did he get to you during the fight at the company" I said.

"Yes, he promised he would. Henry died because he wanted to show me how serious he was" Gabriel said.  
"We were in danger without you" I said.

"I wouldn't just leave without checking up on you half the time" Gabriel said.

"You were following me" I said surprised.

"Yeah, of course. I had to make sure my family was safe" Gabriel.

"So you do still love me" I said. He was silent.

"Yes of course, it was the only way I could think of to keep you safe" Gabriel said.

"Well now what are we going to do now" I asked.

"I do want to come home" Gabriel said.

"How do I know you will never do this again" I said.

"I would never leave unless I think it would keep you safe" Gabriel said

"I love you, and I hope that next time you would feel comfortable talking to me" I said.

"Do you tell me everything?" Gabriel asked.

"I tell you everything. You're my best friend" I said.

"Your mine. I just don't want to lose you" He said.

"Honey, you couldn't lose me if you tried" I said.

"I been miserable without you" Gabriel said.

"So have I, what you said really hurt." I said.

"I am sorry. I just had to do it, and saying these things were the only way I could leave. I would rather have you hate me then for you are hurt by Cypher or Arnold. This family was the only good thing I had been a part of." Gabriel said.

"I knew you would be back" I said. I kissed him again.

I woke up. The so sun was shining. I smiled at what happened last night.

"Morning" Gabriel said yawning.

"How did you sleep" I said.

"Really good" Gabriel said.

"It's good to have you back." I said.

"It's good to be back" Gabriel said.

"I need to pick up the boys" I said looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah, their staying at Erin's right" Gabriel said

"You have been following us" I said.

"Well I wasn't going to believe Arnold" Gabriel said.

"Well Cypher did attack me" I said.

"I know I got you out of the warehouse" Gabriel said.

"That was you" I said.

"I was following you every day. There was this one time I actually put a blanket over you" Gabriel said. I remembered that time. Everything made sense.

"Noah is now trying to say daddy" I said.

"He is" Gabriel said.

"Let's go get them." I said.

I knew Peter wasn't going to be happy about this. Right now I couldn't worry about this. I decided to keep reconciliation quiet for the time being. I just knew that it was not going to be easy telling him. I was just glad I had my partner in crime back, but my secret was still in the air. I knew I had to tell Gabriel it soon. I was just waiting for the right time; I knew it was ready to come out.


	19. Reuntied

Ch. 19 Reunited

I brought Noah home, when he saw Gabriel, he was very happy.

"Da" Noah said.

"Hey little boy" Gabriel said taking Noah.

"Gabriel" Micah said.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel said.

"You guys are together again" Micah said smiling.

"Yeah, we are" I said smiling.  
"Micah you can't tell anyone we are until Gabby and I tell them" Gabriel said.

"I promise" Micah said.

I was very happy to have our family back. We were together most of the day. It was the happiest I had been in a long time. I knew that Gabriel was not going to tell me details, but I still wanted to know what happened that day Henry was killed, but at the moment I was happy we were together again.

"Nice apartment" He said

"It's the best I could do" I said defensively.

"It's ok, I like it. Our old place was too big for us anyway" Gabriel said.

"Can you give Noah his bath" I said.

"Of course Babe" Gabriel said. I knew he was trying to make up for all he had missed. While he gave Noah a bath I helped Micah with homework.

"Why don't we order pizza" I suggested.

"Yum, haven't had pizza in a long time" Micah said happily. After pizza we had movie night. It was an old tradition that was now reinstated.

"When are we going to tell them?" Gabriel said.

"I don't know, I am so scared of their reaction. They're not Gabriel fans at the moment" I said.

"Then I need to accept the consequences. I love you, and I will do anything to earn your forgiveness" Gabriel said

"It is not going to be easy Gabe" I said

"Is anything every easy" Gabriel said

"No" I said.

For a week our reconciliation was a secret. It was such a happy week. Everyone noticed my change in behavior. Peter looked relieved to have me back to normal. I knew he was surprised, that I wasn't more down. He was the only one, other than Elle that knew I miscarried.

I knew there was a spy. Gabriel just couldn't tell me. I didn't know why I was keeping my miscarriage from him. I guess I was afraid of how he would react. I didn't know how I would survive it without him. I also was guilty about keeping our reconciliation for them. I knew they were going to take it hard.

"I missed being home" Gabriel said kissing me.

"We missed you" I said.

"So how was Tennessee?" Gabriel said smirking.

"How much did you see" I said horrified.

"Well the bull riding was interesting but I did not know you have such a lovely singing voice" Gabriel said.

"Oh shut up" I said kissing him. I heard a cough.

"Well this is interesting" Peter said.

"Peter" I said.

"How could you take him back after what he did" Peter said.

"Pete is the father of my child" I said.  
"That doesn't mean everything, he wasn't with you when you were crying your eyes out" Peter said.

"We talked about it, I understand it now" I said. Like the army Elle, Mohinder, Erin, Micah came in. Noah was in his crib sleeping.

"What is he doing here" Erin said.  
"I wanted to tell you guys… but" I began.

"Enough you guys" Elle said.

"I am glad you found your way back" Elle said.

"Is that Shanty" Gabriel said.

"Yep she is three weeks today" Elle said.

"You're just going to let him get away with it" Peter said.

"Peter he is my husband" I said.

"Where was he when you were in pain in the hospital. He wasn't there when you miscarried. It's bad to leave your wife, but leaving your pregnant wife is worse" Peter said.  
"What did you say" Gabriel said. He was confused.

"Didn't you tell him" Peter asked me confused.

"When did you miscarried" Gabriel asked.

"After the attack" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"I am going to kill him" Gabriel said.

"Don't" I said.

"He made you miscarried, it's Cypher's fault" Gabriel said.

"I didn't know, I wouldn't have gone if I knew" I said.

"I hate you" Peter said.

"I know you do, but give me a chance to be your friend again" Gabriel said.

"You hurt Gabby. I can't believe you didn't tell us Gabby" Erin said.

"I am sorry. I knew you guys would take it badly" I said.

"We just want you to be happy" Mohinder said.

"I don't know why you always forgive him" Peter said.

Peter took it harder than anyone. He wouldn't talk to me for a couple of days. I told him I was sorry. After a few days he calmed down, and just dealt with it by giving Gabriel death glares. Gabriel didn't talk about the miscarriage. I knew was wrong from keeping it from him, but I knew that eventually he would forgive me for it.

"Hey Rob, can come in here please" I said.

"Yes. Miss White" Rob said.

"I was wondering, can you give me the codes to the security system. I knew it had been a long time, but I hoped that you have them" I said.

"Yeah of course" He said giving me the pieces of paper.

'It's interesting that you still have these" I said.

"What do you mean" Rob asked. He was eyeing the door.

"Rob I know it was you. Where are they?" I said.

"Arnold was the best head we ever had" Rob said.

"If you ever blackmail my husband again I would make sure that you wish you were died. I am glad Gabriel got to punch you" I said.

"What are you going to do" Rob said.

"Arrest you, come and get him Noah" I said.

"You were wired" Rob said.

"I will make sure you and Arnold share a jail." I said.

I had my suspicions about Rob. He was the only field agent that worked in the security department. We were going to get Rob to talk about Arnold. I didn't get much out of him except the confirmation he was working with Arnold. It was a day after that it happened.

"Gabby" My new secretary said franticly.

"What is it Amber" I asked.

"Noah, someone took Noah" Amber said. I went to the daycare, it was true. He was gone.

"Gabriel" I said sobbing.  
"What wrong hon." Gabriel asked.

"Someone took Noah" I said through tears.

We all were there. Elle was the only one at home. We had no clue where to look. I went back to my office to make to call Frank when I saw a note.

_Gabby,_

_I took the liberty of babysitting Noah. Don't worry he is safe, for now. _

_Arnold_

"Arnold took him" I said giving the letter.

"I am going to kick somebody's ass" Gabriel said.

"Get in line" Peter said.

"We got to find him" I said.

"We will" Gabriel said. I called Jade.

"I will be there as soon as I can" She said when I told her.

We got Molly. She was able to tell us where he was. He was in an old factory outside New York. We drove there right away. Arnold was waiting in the entrance. Noah was sobbing. Cypher was next to him.

"Give me back my baby" I demanded

"Hello Gabrielle" Arnold said smiling.

"Give me my son" Gabriel said. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"What can't a man spend time with his own Grandson" Arnold said.

"You're not his Grandfather" I said.

"I am. I am also your father" Arnold said. It was like sound was sucked out of the room. From this confession


	20. Family Ties

Ch. 20 Family Ties.

"I don't believe you" I said.

"Believe it, I am your father" Arnold said smiling.

"How is that possible" Peter said.

"Well I gave up Aphrodite and Ares for adoption when they were really young. I changed their names, so my meddling wife wouldn't find them." Arnold said.

"Who is Ares?" I said.

"You sister, she is now called Jade" Arnold said.

"You are not my father" Jade said.

"Yes I am Ares. I foresaw you both being against one another I had to split you up. You needed to be apart" Arnold said.

"You never loved us" I said.

"Oh, Aphrodite I made sure you were taken care of" Arnold said.

"You took us away from our mother" I said.

"I always keep tabs on both of you. You were very hard to keep track of, Aphrodite" Arnold said.

"My name is Gabby" I said.

"Oh how your mother would have loved both of you. You both look a lot like her. Ares looks more like me" Arnold said.

"You're no father of mine" Jade said.

"Nor mine" I said.

"That's ok, I will just be off with Noah" Arnold said.

"Give him to me" I said.

"Don't worry, this boy will be taken care of" Arnold said.

"Give him to me" Gabriel said.

"Wow, my daughter obviously has her claws in you" Arnold said.

"What did she do, just look you in the eyes. I thought you guys were apart for good" Cypher said smirking.

"I knew that boy was an idiot" Arnold said.

"I want my son back" Gabriel said. Arnold gave him a disgusted look

"Imagine my surprise when my daughter came in with you, and she was pregnant. I wanted to kill you. You were ruining my plans" Arnold said.

"For what" I said.

"To control all specials. There was one bad sister, one good. The bad sister was to bring me the control. I see now that it is not going too happened. You turned Ares, you corrupted her" Arnold said.

"Where is our mother" I asked.

"She is around, haven't seen her in years. I took the girls and she has your brother." Arnold said.

"We have a brother" Jade said.

"Yes but I don't know much about him" Arnold said.

"Why did you have Rob threaten Gabriel" I said.

"Cause I knew my useless Son-in-Law would do anything for his love" Arnold said spitting out the word love like a poison.

"I needed to kill both of you. After you changed your sister to be good, I knew you both would band together and destroy me. Now your little boy here will guarantee I will able to destroy both of you" Arnold said.

"Why do you need Noah?" Peter said angrily.

"I hear that he is going to be just as bad as his father was" Arnold said.

"No he isn't" Gabriel said.

"Give me him back" I said.

"I know you're going to miss him, Aphrodite. He will develop his ability, and is going to be a great use to me" Arnold said

"No he won't" Jade said. She shocked Arnold.

"You brat" Arnold said.

"What are you going to do ground me" Jade said. She brought Noah to me.

"Are you ok Sweetie, its ok mommy is here" I said holding my baby

"Gabby run" Gabriel said

"I am not leaving without you" I said. Cypher grabbed Jade by the throat.

"Let go of her" I said.

"Let her go" Gabriel said. Just then Cypher fell to the ground.

"I told you not to put a hand on my daughters" Arnold said through gritted teeth

"Don't move" said Noah. The company was here. The arrested Cypher but couldn't get Arnold. Trough the chaos he escaped.

"I am sorry we couldn't get him, Gabby" Noah said. There were people with minor injuries but still there was a feeling of loss.

"Is Noah ok" Peter asked.

"He is just perfect" I said.

I couldn't believe what he wanted to do with my son. He wanted to make him evil even before he could even walk. The news that Arnold was my father still shocked me and made me sick to my stomach. Gabriel was right; it's never how you expected. I wished that I never found out.

Over the next few days we took care of Cypher. He was given a 24 hour watch. We had a psychologist analyze him. The put him on medication to treat his schizophrenia. I was confident that Arnold would not be back for him.

Things were starting to calm down at home. For a bit, Gabriel was annoyed that I didn't tell him about mu miscarriage. We had an unspoken agreement that we would not talk about it. I think he was more concerned with Noah being kidnapped and being glad to have him back. He was able to get his old job back. Things were truly back to normal.

"Gabs" Gabriel said.  
"Yeah" I said looking up

"I think you should try to find your mom" Gabriel said.

"Why?" I said.

"She might be the only one to stop Arnold" Gabriel said.

"You still are thinking about what he was going to do with Noah" I said.

"Yes, I don't want my son being used like that" Gabriel said.

"It would be a long time until his ability manifest" I said.

"I wish that day would never come" Gabriel said.

I went to check to see how Jade was doing. She agreed that we should try to find our mother and our brother. We didn't know if our brother was older or younger. We just wanted to know who they are.


End file.
